Because of You
by angelcolbert
Summary: Bella wakes up after being abandoned by Edward in the forest surrounded by Volturi. One of her beloved Cullens has betrayed her. Will she find death and pain there or a new life filled with new family and friends?
1. Chapter 1

"It will be as if I never existed," Edward said as he kissed her forehead and walked away at vampire speed.

Bella

I wandered through endless darkness trying to find Edward even though deep down I know it's hopeless. The rain doesn't help my endless searching but the ever-present trees keep most of it off of me.

He has to be here somewhere. He wouldn't have really left me. His words echo through my mind. "I've let this go on far too long." I slip over the leaf-strewn ground. "I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not," I call his name into the darkness. "I'm not human." The further I walk the more I'm sure he wouldn't have really left me. He'll change his mind. He'll come back. "Your mind is like a sieve, time heals all wounds for your kind." I fall and hit my head on something in the dark and there is no more.

I wake up an unknown amount of time later. The sun can be seen through the tree canopy. My head is pounding, my clothes are wet, I'm sure I must be muddy.

"You must be young Bella." a male voice says blandly.

I jerk my head up and find that I am surrounded by people in black cloaks. Strike that. The man who was speaking lifts his hand and it falls into a shaft of light. It bounces off like rainbow prisms. I'm surrounded by vampires. I've gotten myself in trouble now.

Weak, dizzy, hungry and thirsty it's all I can do to ask, "Who are you?"

"I am Felix little one and we are the Volturi."

"He left me. He really left me, Felix. He left me to die by vampires..."

"Who left, little one?"

"Edward, he left me in the woods and now you'll kill me for knowing about you. The Volturi. You enforce the laws. He told me so."

"The entire family left, Bella, and we are not here to kill you but to change you."

"I can't be a vampire without Edward. I begged him to make me immortal so we could be together. Now you want to change me? Why?"

"We've been told you may have a strong gift." a young girl said.

"Edward couldn't read my mind. But Alice could see my future. If only she'd seen that their house guest Garrett would try to kill me when I got that paper cut, maybe he wouldn't have left me."

"You're coming with us," Felix said. "I want you to rub your sweater against that cut on your forehead so we can stage your death and we can be off."

"But I don't want to come with you. I need to find Edward."

"Enough of this." a woman said. My sweater was ripped from me and I felt the chill seeping deeper into my skin."

"Stop," Felix commanded. "Give me that. You forget yourself and how fragile they are. Hand it here."

A tall, stocky man approached me. "Little one, I'm going to rub this on your face. You've been bleeding where you hit your head. Then we will go. You know enough to know you can't fight our outrun us."

Tears leaked from my eyes as my sweater was rubbed over my cut several times.

"Chelsea, here stage the scene and make it good. Jane, with me. I expect you all back at the plane in an hour."

Felix picked me up and moved at vampire speed with me in his arms. I closed my eyes and surrendered to the inevitable.

I don't know how long they ran. Reality was shifting and I was hoping that I was still asleep. The only problem with that thought is I didn't think I could come up with a dream like this. Still, I hoped.

When we came to the private airstrip and they jumped the fence I knew I wasn't dreaming. Surely I would have gone to some private lounge, or through a gate, maybe through an opening in the fence.

"Felix, I'm going to be sick."

He stopped and quickly put me on my feet. I dry heaved for another unknown length of time. There was nothing in my stomach to come up. Eventually, Felix picked me up and walked more slowly to the plane. It was black with an infinity sign worked into a design on its side.

I boarded the plane still in the giant man's arms. "Remember little one. You can not run from us. Please don't try. I don't want to kill anyone in this airport but I would have to if they tried to come to your aid.

"I know what vampires can do Felix. I don't want anyone dead on my account. Do you have food and drink somewhere? I don't know how long I was in the woods but I need to eat and drink sometime on this flight."

"We took this into account, little one. You can have dinner and drinks as soon as we are in the air. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I am the prisoner after all"

"Why aren't you afraid of me? Vampires tremble in fear at the sight of me."

"You remind me of Emmett. You're only a little bigger. If you start talking about wrestling bears and video games I might wonder if I'm dreaming again. He was my big brother. I loved him."

"I'm sorry but you aren't dreaming. I don't wrestle bears but I do like an occasional computer game."

"One out of three isn't so bad," Bella said sadly.

"Sit and buckle up little one. It's almost time to begin your new life."

I sat in a plush leather seat that had a small stack of books beside it and buckled up my seat belt. There was no place to run and no safe place to hide. I'd prefer to sit by the book lover of the bunch. Maybe we'd have something in common.

To my surprise, Felix sat down beside me. "You like books?" he asked gently.

"Yes, very much."

"You'll love the archives in Volterra then. After you've been changed I can see you spending a lot of your time there. I do."

The other vampires came aboard in eerie silence and filled in their seats. None bothered with a seat belt. None spoke to me. The stairs were lifted up by the last vampire to enter and one moved forward to fly the plane.

"What are the archives like Felix?"

"They stretch under one-third of the city of Volterra. There are old scrolls all the way up to new fiction in there. There are books you'd find in museums and books you'd find in a library. We value all knowledge. I've already read these three on the way here. Would you like to read this one?"

"Interview With a Vampire?"

"I was looking for a comedy."

"I suppose as a vampire this would be a comedy. Yes, thank you."

"We've reached altitude, the human can unbuckle her seat belt and roam about the cabin now." a speaker emitted the sound.

"I think I'll find dinner, then read," Bella told Felix. "Where do I go?"

"I'll go fetch it for you," Felix said.

I pulled the tray from the seat in front of me. Felix was back in a moment with a steaming plate and a coke. "I hope this is good. I'm afraid human food smells rather awful to vampires and I can't tell, but I had a chef prepare your dinner while we fetched you."

"Grilled salmon with vegetables and a baked potato and roll, your chef did exceptionally if that tastes as good as it smells."

I ate with the gusto of a condemned man who knows he may not see tomorrow because despite all I've been told, although I trusted Felix I also knew the law. I was human, an abandoned human with knowledge of the vampire world on my way to the seat of vampire government.

Felix tried to pretend he wasn't watching me eat. "It's ok Felix, for some reason every vampire I've met has enjoyed watching the human eat except the one who was more interested in eating me. I'm used to it."

"When did a vampire try to eat you little one?"

"You can call me Bella. I went on my first big date with Edward. We were going to play baseball with his family. The short version is the game was interrupted by three nomads. One was a tracker and set his sites on me. Carlisle and Esme took me away to keep me safe. The vampire found us and convinced me he had my mother and if I didn't trade myself for her he would kill her and then find me and kill me. So I went. He bit me but Edward sucked the venom out. Emmett killed James and Carlisle kept me from bleeding to death. It burned down my old dance studio and that was what scared my mom, the crime so close to her home. We told her I got hurt tripping on stairs and falling through a window. I'm clumsy enough they believed it." I pulled up my sleeve to show him the bite mark.

"Why did he suck the venom out?" Felix inquired.

A tear fell down my cheek. "He didn't want me to be a vampire. It turns out he didn't want me as a human either. The whole family left, you said."

"That was because of you."

I could only nod.

"You've survived a surprising amount living in the vampire world, Bella."

"It was a close-run thing. James almost got me."

"That was the name of the tracker?"

"His mate was named Victoria."

"Did she have red hair?" the young girl asked.

"Yes, curly red hair."

"Bella, this is Jane," Felix introduced.

"She will come after you," Jane said. "If the Cullens killed James she will come after you."

"At least I'll be a vampire too. I won't be so easy to take down. But without Edward, I don't really want to become a vampire. The only reason I wanted to was to spend eternity with him."

"I'm afraid you'll have to get comfortable with the idea that you will become a vampire, Bella. You will be a part of the guard that keeps rogues like James from terrorizing humans."

"What if I don't have a gift, Felix?"

"Then you won't be as high a position in the guard. Gifts like Jane are given special treatment."

"What is your gift, Jane?"

"I can cause pain by looking at someone. My brother Alec can take all of your senses away with his gift."

"What about you Felix?" I'm in charge of the guard, Bella.

"Why did so many guards come to take me? One of you could have done the job."

"We were afraid we'd have to restrain some of the Cullens to get to you."

"How did you even find out about me? I'm just one girl who never said the word vampire to anyone who wasn't one?"

"We have spies everywhere Bella. We knew the day you started dating Edward."

"But why me?"

"We were only recently told you have a gift. You can block Edward from reading your mind. It will be interesting to see if you can block Aro as well."

"So you were going to leave me alone until you found out about this gift?"

"I don't know Bella. I only received the order to come to get you yesterday."

At that, I began to read. This was too much to think, too much to comprehend. Too much to handle for one human brain. I lost myself in Interview With A Vampire and tried to forget everything else, just for a while.

While I read somethings became scarily real. One, I was going to be a vampire. Not for love, but to be a part of the guard. Two, a Cullen sold me out. One of my beloved family had not thought it was enough to rip my world to pieces by leaving they also had me kidnapped by vampires. Three, Edward wasn't coming to save me. I was on my own in this strange new world.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story.

On with the story:

I woke up on a comfortable bed. I knew it was all only a dream. Then I looked around more. Airplane windows, check, small room, check, slight turbulence, check. It was real and in the room beyond that door was a room full of vampires taking me to Voltara.

I used the bathroom I found in one of the doors and in the closet I even found a change of clothes. How they knew the right size bra I wasn't even going to guess at. Clean and refreshed I decided to go join the vampires in the front room.

Jane greeted me first, "Hello Bella, did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you. Surprisingly I slept quite well. I also found the change of clothes in the closet, thank you. My muddy things were very uncomfortable."

"I don't know how long it's been since I've seen someone actually sleep," Felix commented.

My heart dropped at the memory. "Edward used to watch me sleep too. He found it fascinating."

"You're meant for better than Edward Cullen," Felix said. "You'll see when we arrive home."

"I can't believe they all abandoned me Felix. Carlisle and Esme called me their daughter. I was Emmett's little sister and Alice's best friend. How could all that mean nothing to them. How could I mean nothing to them? It's not just loosing Edward, it's loosing a life, a family that I loved. I would have given anything if they'd only asked me."

"Would you have come with us if they'd asked you?" Felix inquired.

"I would have followed Edward anywhere. So before you get to watch the human cry too, how far away are we?"

"Another three hours by plane and an hour by car."

"Time to read more I guess." I said, picking up Interview with a Vampire and continuing where I left off.

When the plane landed fear hit me again. "You don't have to tell me not to cause a fuss Felix. I'm too far from home for it to do me any good. What happens next?"

"We get out of the plane and go to one of the cars waiting for us. That's all. After an hour or so we will be home."

I got in the car that Felix was driving. I felt strangely comfortable with the giant man. Jane got in the back seat along with another vampire who introduced herself as Chelsea. The drive seemed surprisingly short and we were pulling in to a walled town on a hill. "This town is where you call home?"

"Welcome to Voltera, Bella" Felix said.

"I feel more like I'm walking to my execution than going home right now, Felix, but I hope I'll see it as home someday."

This seemed to surprise him for some reason but as we got out of the cars I asked, "Jane, What is next?"

"Next you will be greeted by the Masters. Their names are Marcus, Caius, and Aro. They are very eager to talk to you."

"Just talk?"

"Just talk for now, Bella."

We walked in to what looked like a castle from the outside but from the inside it seemed to be a traditional office setup.

"Gianna, please tell Aro our guest has arrived." Felix said.

Gianna scurried off so quickly to follow orders I only saw the brown of her hair flying behind her. They just want to talk for now, I reminded myself. Just talk. Just a chat. I tried to calm my racing heart, knowing that everyone in the building besides Gianna could hear it. I wouldn't appear to be a blubbery mess before these men. Kidnapped or not. Going to my death or not, I would hold my head high.

"The Masters will see you now." Gianna said. The other vampires dispersed leaving only Chelsea, Felix, and Jane as an honor guard, or prison wardens depending on your perspective.

I walked without stumbling to the giant doors Felix opened for us. The "Masters" were on genuine thrones. I awaited my fate standing before the three of them.

"Hello Bella, I'm Aro. Welcome to Voltera."

"Thank you," I said with only a mild tremble in my voice.

"I assume you've been told why we want you here."

"Yes, Master." Felix said.

"Yes, Felix has been an informative and kind companion for my trip."

"Jane, did you succeed?"

"No Master."

"Chelsea, did you succeed?"

"No Master."

"Then how is she this calm?"

"She is not afraid of me, or the others, Master" Felix replied.

"I'm expecting the worst to be honest with you. I know my knowledge is a death sentence and the Cullens abandoned me."

"You're expecting to die?" Aro inquired.

"Yes, but I'm hoping Felix was right."

"Felix was indeed right. You have a gift that I think will become invaluable to us in time. Now we must find someone to change you."

"Can Felix change me?"

"No, Aro replied. He can not be away from his duties for the year it will take you to gain control. Neither can any of my most gifted. How about we allow you a few weeks to get acclimated to your new home and see if you can find someone you wish to change you. Felix assign one of your top men to guard her."

"Yes Master"

"Set her up in our human quarters so she has access to what she will need. We will need food delivered as well. Jane, dear will you see to this for me?"

"Yes Master"

"Welcome home Isabella"

"Just Bella please."

"Very well Bella. Welcome home. Feel free to explore the castle and it's many wonders once Felix finds and appropriate guard. They will be able to keep you out of any unsafe areas. Enjoy the art, the culture and try to make some friends. Perhaps one will be appropriate to change you."

"Thank you Aro. Also thank you for the food and change of clothing on the plane as well. It was very thoughtful."

"You're welcome young Bella."

"Bella, If you'll come with me?" Jane directed.

Soon I found myself in a lavishly appointed suite with bathroom. The bed was as ornate as everything else I saw.

"I'll stay with you while Felix finds a guard for you Bella."

"What did Aro mean when he asked if you'd succeeded?"

"I was supposed to try my power out and see if it worked on you. It didn't. Neither did Chelsea's. She makes you loyal."

"Am I the only one around here who is not forced to be loyal to Aro?"

"No, but most are."

"I can't say I'm sorry your power didn't work on me, or Chelsea's but what does it all mean?"

"It means your gift is likely to be strong." Jane whispered.

"If you can cause pain with a look that must make many people scared of you."

"Unfortunately it does. I don't use it maliciously, but there are times when I must use it. We see a lot of criminals here."

"For what crimes?"

"A variety. There are only a few laws. The main one is to keep our existence a secret. We can't make children into vampires, and we can't change people and then leave them until they can control themselves." 

"People do that? They change people and then abandon them? That's worse than all the Cullens abandoning me."

"Some people have, not many. It is not looked on favorably."

Felix returned. "Alton will be your guard. He is strong and can protect you from any of the criminals coming through here. I must go back to my regular duties and so must Jane but if you need me ask Alton and I'll come as soon as I'm able.

"Felix, who is your strongest fighter, besides yourself?"

"The Major, but he would not be an appropriate sire for you."

"Thank you for everything Felix, and you Jane."

They left like ghosts, like wraiths and I was alone again with Alton outside my door.

I looked in the closet to find it filled, the drawers too. It seemed my new life would not want for much, but my freedom. I thought about beginning to meet people now, and then decided I would take a bath, then get some sleep before I started my sire hunt.

The deep tub filled and I stepped in. My muscled finally beginning to relax for the first time after the Cullens abandoned me. Tears fell but I did not stop them. It was my new reality. I was decidedly anti-Cullen. When the water cooled I reheated it. When it cooled again I dried off and went to find my sleepwear.

Locating it in a drawer I changed then made my way to the bed to crawl under the covers and pray for dreamless sleep.

When I woke sometime later I found hot food waiting for me. I tucked into my meal quickly. Braiding my hair I decided to choose some clothing. I found a nice pantsuit in dark blue that I thought brought out the color in my eyes. Mercifully there were flats to match. I wasn't coordinated enough for heels.

Outside my door I found my guard. "Are you Alton?" I asked.

"Yes and you must be Bella. Did you sleep well?"

"I did thank you. Where would you recommend going to meet other vampires Alton? I'm supposed to find someone to change me and that seems a difficult task to me."

"You can go to our practice area, but those there will be interested in training not talking. How about we just walk around and I'll introduce you to people as we go. I met many vampires this way and hopefully some would become friends in time. I didn't think I'd met my sire though.

"Alton, what makes someone a good sire?"

"You want someone patient, able to teach you with out getting frustrated, someone high enough up in the guard that they have people's respect but not so high up that they can't be spared. Ideally you want someone with skills to teach you before you start training with the full guard."

"Can we go watch the guard practice?"

Sure, just stay slightly behind me and stand where I tell you.

The practice sessions were mesmerizing to watch. Every move could have been choreographed and I thought I understood the phrase, the art of war a little better after watching. It could have been a violent dance. We only left when I got too tired to watch any more.

I went back to my room and ran into a man coming out. I tripped falling nearly into his arms. "Guard her well, Alton, one escaped." He said. Setting me on my feet and walking away.

"Quickly to your room Bella." When I didn't move quickly enough Alton carried me in and stood guard in the room.

"One what escaped, Alton?"

"Someone who has been brought here for justice. I don't know more than that."

I sat to eat and though it was cold, it was still very good.

"Who was that man?"

"That was the Major. He helps in the Jail making sure immortal trouble makers find justice before our secret is revealed."

I slept less soundly that night. Wondering if the trouble maker had been caught or was still on the run. In the early hours of the morning I gave up on the idea of sleep all together. Dressing in the bathroom as Alton was still in my room I started my day. "Lets go walking, Alton and see who we meet today."

Alton was more serious today. He introduced me to few vampires and seemed relieved when I suggested watching the guards practice sessions.

The same violent ballet was taking place but the Major had the starring role. They came at him in groups and though I had to duck once, no one could touch him. The battle went on and on.

Alton seemed oddly relieved at the sight of the Major. I admit my eyes never left him.

By the time we left my food was once again cold but I didn't even taste it.

The next day I dressed as you would have found me in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Can I see the Archives today Alton?" remembering what Felix told me I was eager.

Alton escorted me to the archives and I lost my breath at the treasures it held. For hours I just walked around looking at the various titles. Against the wall set tablets in every language imaginable. It was all I could do not to touch them.

Eventually I wandered upon the fiction section. Every vampire book ever written was present and accounted for. I found Dracula, having never read it, I took it to Alton and asked how to borrow the book. He logged into a computer and checked the book out for me.

Back in my room I marveled at all the wonders beneath my feet, but I curled up on a deceptively comfortable couch and began to read. By the time my next meal was delivered I ate it while reading, enjoying both the food and the book.

I read late into the night and finished the book the next afternoon. After a bath, I dressed in a wine colored sun dress. Finding sandles that fit just right that matched.

"Alton, what haven't I seen yet?" I asked as I opened the door and once again fell into the arms of the Major.

When I was set back on my feet I held out my hand. "Hello, I'm Bella."

"Bella, I'm the Major."

He turned and walked away. "So he's not a people person?" I asked.

Alton chuckled, "And you tried so hard falling into him."

"Some humans are clumsy. I'm one of the clumsiest. They should have told you I need to be guarded from my own two feet. Shall we go return my book?"

The day passed in the normal way, meeting vampires, watching the sparring, walking through the archives but I had a pain in my chest that was concerning me.

"Can I speak to Felix, Alton?"

"Can you tell me why?"

"I think I need to see a human doctor."

"This way."

When we reached him Felix greeted me warmly. "Ah Bella, I knew you'd miss me."

"I did, but I wouldn't bother you over that. I have a pain in my chest that won't go away. I think I need to see a human doctor."

"Let's take you to the Master's for permission." he replied.

In a whirlwind I was escorted to the "Masters" and time was made in their schedules to see me.

"Aro, I have a pain in my chest and it's getting worse. I think I need a human doctor."

"Does this pain ever get better?" Marcus asked.

"It only started today."

"And you say it's worse now than it was say, in your room."

"Yes Marcus."

"Alton take her to the human doctor but pay attention. I want to know if it gets worse along the way." Marcus instructed.

We set out walking to the doctor's office. I had a note from Aro that I was to be seen without an appointment. Each step we took the pain got worse. By the time we were there I was very worried. The doctor saw me. He did tests, took blood, but could find nothing but an elevated heart-rate.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story.

On with the story:

I went back to Marcus with the news. He smiled at me. You've met your mate, Bella, now you only need to find him again and you can have him change you.

"How do I find him again?"

"Follow the pain. If it gets less you are getting closer, if it gets worse you're getting further away." Marcus coached.

"I don't know what this means but I'll do what you say."

I left the audience chamber. Alton followed me.

"A mate is a wonderful thing Bella. It's a perfect match between two people. Some vampires wait centuries before they get this lucky."

"Lets walk back to my room and see what happens."

After a less painful walk to my room I ate a wonderful dinner. Then wandered around, guided by the pain. It was slightly less when I followed the hallway further down, but began to increase again by the time I got to the stairs. "What is below us here?"

"The prison."

"And above?"

"Quarters for the gifted."

"Up we go then I guess."

We walked the hallway a flight up, and then another flight of stairs up and the pain was starting to increase again.

"Have I met many vampires who work in the prison Alton? Please don't tell me my mate is here for punishment."

"It isn't safe for you down there."

"But I have to stop this pain, what else am I to do?"

With two other guards, we ventured into the prison. My pain lessened dramatically."

"You'll need to touch your mate for the pain to go away." Alton coached.

I shook hands with every guard down there till I came to one. "Major, It's good to see you again."

I put my hand out but he refused to shake it.

I stepped forward and touched his arm. "It's you." we both said at the same time.

"Will you change me Major?"

"Yes, I will but how is my mate human?"

"Only for now." Alton said.

"I'll come to you when my work is done for the day," the Major said.

As soon as I lost skin contact we both flinched at the renewed pain.

After I got back to my room Alton spoke up. "I will leave another guard with you while I go report our findings to the Masters."

Knowing no difference, I agreed and went to eat.

My meal was interrupted by a male voice, "What do we have here, my dinner, eating dinner," knowing time was not on my side I turned and screamed as loud as I could. The vampire lunged at me but was met by an invisible wall separating us. I screamed again. This lunge was met by the Major standing in front of me. I watched as he was decapitated. "It's over." the Major said. The body was moved outside my room and I followed close behind. Once it was on the stone, the Major set it alight. With a cloud of purple incense, my would be killer was no more.

"I felt your fear" The Major said.

"The first time he lunged at me I thought I was dead. He hit an invisible wall. Did you do that?"

"I think that was you."

"But I can only block thoughts?" I asked.

"You've never stopped someone from reaching you?"

"Never."

"I must tell the Master's about this. I need you to come with me now."

For the second time in a day I stood in front of Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"He lunged at me and hit an invisible wall. I can't do that." I said.

"You will do all that and more I think once you are one of us. Your terror must have strengthened your gift." Aro declared.

"Who was guarding her?"

"Alton had come to see you about me finding my mate. He left someone else in his place."

"Call Alton here." Aro ordered and someone scurried off to do their bidding.

"With your permission Masters I will oversee my mates welfare and change."

"Are they Mates, Marcus" Caius asked.

"Indeed they are. Congratulations to you both."

Who would you recommend for your replacement Major?

"Alton and Wilhelm"

"Very well, see to your mate." Aro said.

The Major

A human. My mate was a human. I had a mate. I took Bella's hand to stop the pain and escorted her back to her quarters. She wasn't afraid of me. That was a miracle. Everyone feared me.

"Thank you for saving me from that vampire," Bella said.

"Your terror was very strong. I knew something was wrong."

"Can you feel my emotions now?"

"That is my gift, or curse. I can feel the emotions of those around me and alter them."

"That must be uncomfortable."

"It can be."

"What is your name,"

"The Major" she already knew this. I didn't understand the question.

"What was your name?"

"Oh, it was Jasper."

"Ok Jasper, Lets go see if this human can get some sleep."

Sleep, I'd forgotten that humans needed it. I couldn't imagine being so helpless for long periods of time. I would have to watch Bella closely during this time.

I watched as she got her night clothes out of a drawer and went into the bathroom. The shower turned on and I waited semi-patiently as Bella did her night time routine and came out braiding her long hair.

"You sleep Bella. You're safe. I'll guard you."

Bella crawled into the bed and I sent her a small dose of lethargy to help her sleep peacefully. As she slept I looked at her face. I wondered what she'd be like as a vampire. What would it be like to have a mate? How would we get along? My life was about to change completely.

Bella

I awoke from the best sleep I'd ever had to the sight of Jasper at the foot of my bed on guard. "Good morning Jasper," I said.

"Good morning," Jasper replied. "Get dressed, I'd like to take you to one of my favorite spots after you have your breakfast and are ready for the day."

With a renewed purpose I ate breakfast and dressed quickly in a shirt and jeans. I rebraided my hair and brushed my teeth. When I was finally ready I went and took his hand. I sighed from the lack of pain. "Lead on." I said.

We walked through the castle to the stairs and took them up and up. Eventually the stairs ended and Jasper raised the grate. He picked me up in his arms and jumped up he closed the grate behind us. We sat and looked around.

"I can see why you like it here."

From the top of the tower you could see the whole town and the surrounding country side.

"It's so peaceful."

"I come here to get away from the barrage of emotions in the castle sometimes. Do you want to be a vampire, Bella?"

"I did want to very much. I thought I'd met my mate. He and his family abandoned me. Now, I really have found my mate. I know we don't know each other well but I feel very close to you. I want to be with you. So I guess I do want to become a vampire."

I fully intended to die here after the way the Cullens abandoned me."

"You were abandoned by a group of vampires? They left you with knowledge of what we are?"

"Yes, Edward told me he was tired of pretending to be human, that I was a distraction to him. That vampires are easily distracted. He said it would be as if he never existed. He lied Jasper. I tried to follow him and hit my head on something. When I woke up I was surrounded by vampires. Felix told me the entire family had left."

"Don't worry about him, Bella, now that we've found each other he has no claim on you. You can't come between mates, it is a killing offense by our laws."

"I don't ever want to see him again, Jasper. Unless it's to seek justice. After all, he told me about your world and left me. Can you teach me how to be a vampire?"

"Once your changed I'll be teaching you everything, how to control your thirst, how to fight, how to be a vampire, how to control your gift."

"It sounds like we'll have lots of time to get to know each other."

"Yes, I'll be your constant companion for the next year and after that we can both work for the Voltouri. I think you'll find that we are a sort of family here too."

"I think I'll like that." Bella smiled. "I'd like to come out here some night and look at the stars."

"You'll like it even better with vampire sight. You'll be able to see so much more."

"Do you remember much about being human?"

"Only bits and pieces here and there. I was a major in the Confederate army, the youngest to date at the time. I was taking a group of women and children to Galveston, Texas and on my way back when I met the woman who changed me. Three women traveling alone was unheard of at that time so I stopped to offer them my aid. I was changed that night and woke up in Maria's army. I became her right hand man until the Voltouri raided I was given the option to come back here or fight for my life. I came to Voltera and haven't looked back since.

"Do you like what you do here?"

"It's a job. I like the people here. I have a good team in the jail. I help keep our world safe."

"I wonder what my job will be after I change."

"You're likely to travel some, see the world and help uphold justice. You stopped that vampire from getting to you. The way you did it you're very likely to be a shield and a powerful one too."

"When do you think I should change, Jasper? They haven't demanded it yet. Should we spend this time getting to know each other better or should I get it over with?"

"Lets give it a few more days so I'm not a stranger to you when you wake up then get it over with. The change it's self is painful and I don't want you to have to go through it, but I think if we give it too much time you'll begin to dread it and I don't want that to happen. I'd rather change you while you still want to be changed."

"Then why don't you show me some of your other favorite places."

"How about I show you the room you'll wake up in first."

As we made our way down the stairs I began to feel nervous. The room I'd wake up in? Two floors above my present quarters I was taken into a suite of rooms. "This will be our suite Bella."

"Whose is it now?" I asked admiring the artwork on the walls and the library in the corner.

"It's mine. Mates stay together in Volterra. I'll bring you here after you start to change."

"You've made it into a comfortable home, Jasper. How long have you been here?"

"Almost one hundred years now. We can change it and we will bring your things here while you're changing. I want it to feel like home for you too."

"We'll need to add to the library" I said as I perused books on war and strategy, but otherwise I like it the way it is. I'm still fascinated with the archives. So many books there. So many treasures hidden away. It may take me a hundred years to need to add anything at all."

"That's it? Books?"

"I like everything else. I don't really share in the opulent taste of my current quarters. I like a more homey feel to things. I don't need opulence and you have good taste in art. I guess mates really are similar. So these are the gifted quarters Felix told me about?"

"When did you meet Felix?"

"He's one of the ones that kidnapped me," Bella replied with a smile. "So was Jane and Chelsea. Although I don't think I care for Chelsea much. She ripped my sweater off of my back to stage my death. Can we go back to my room? I'd like to eat lunch and relax with you for a while."

"Of course. I must be more mindful that you need to eat and rest."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story. Reviews are welcome. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.

On with the story:

Aro

"Young Bella seems to be fitting in here well so far don't you think Marcus?"

"We're lucky she is with none of our talents working on her. Finding her real mate here was a stroke of luck that we didn't count on."

"I also didn't count on her becoming friendly with her kidnappers but she seems to have a fondness for Jane and Felix."

"We need to make sure she's as happy here as possible, since none of our talents work on her we will have to win her loyalty the old fashioned way."

"What will we do about Alton's deception? He left her unguarded."

"Working in the jails for the next year or more will be sufficient punishment for that. But the fact that he didn't come here as he told her he was going to concerns me more. His loyalty is to his mate. Felix said Chelsea was unkind to Bella and that makes me wonder if she didn't set up that little event.

"We must watch closely," Caius said.

"Agreed, brother," the other two intoned.

Bella

Relaxing with Jasper felt wonderful after the stresses of the last days. We discussed books, strategy, politics, and I received an education on Aro, Caius, and Marcus. We also discussed our own likes and dislikes.

He preferred green. I preferred purple. He liked to run, I fell easily. Hopefully, I wouldn't carry that trait with me into my vampire life. We even got into a spirited debate of animal versus human blood for my new diet. He won that one because I wouldn't be able to control myself sufficiently to get out of town to feed on animals and there was no hunting allowed in the city. The idea of animal blood was one he said we could explore when I gained enough control to be in the town, till then, blood would be provided for me. As a human, that made me shiver. He didn't understand my aversion though. Too much time seeing most humans as food for him, I thought.

We discussed the talents that the other vampires possessed. I heard about Jane, Alec, Renita, and Chelsea. I also heard of the fortune tellers as Jasper called them. The ones who could see the future and the mistakes that vampires would make. They helped the Volturi be where they needed to be when they needed to be there.

As if gravity pulled us together, when we lapsed into a comfortable silence we were cuddling on the couch.

"I think I could get used to being mates, Jasper. This feels almost magical."

"I've never been with a human before."

"Is it difficult for you to resist the scent of my blood?"

"Not really, hurting you would be like hurting myself. Plus I make sure that I feed regularly."

"I know I'm going to have to get used to that. Soon I'll have to feed regularly too."

"It's likely you'll have to feed two or three times a day at first, Bella. Even with human blood, I don't want you to be surprised if it's like that."

"That often?"

"Only for the first month or two."

"Maybe I'll be different. Maybe I won't need so much."

"Please don't think like that. It's almost certain that you will need that much and I don't want you beating yourself up just because you're normal."

"I'll try."

"Try hard," he said picking her up and putting her on his lap. "I never thought I'd find you."

I placed my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I never thought this existed to find."

Silence reigned between them but it was a comfortable silence. During this silence, food was delivered by an unknown vampire.

Bella, meet Thomas. Thomas meet my mate, Bella.

Thomas approached and offered his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

"You too." Thomas bowed and left the room quickly.

"Your dinner is here," Jasper said.

I stood up and went to the table and began eating. At first, everything was ok. The food was delicious. But, then her throat started closing up.

"Jasper," I wheezed. "poison."

"I'm going to change you, Bella. Jasper bit into the side of her neck, lifted her fragile wrists and bit them, then bit her ankles. Jasper took the panic from Bella and it added to his own. He picked her up and laid her down on her bed.

Jasper

Just when they were getting closer this had to happen. He checked Bella's pulse and put his mouth to hers, breathing for her. The panic almost brought him to his knees.

Her body tensed. He hoped it was from his venom going into her system. He continued to breathe for her. This was not the way he wanted this to happen. He wanted it to be as loving and gentle as possible, not an emergency to save her life.

Suddenly a film surrounded the pair of them. Her shield. It was locking them together. She showed no signs of pain and he could no longer feel her emotions. He kept breathing.

Bella

It was hard to breathe. She felt his bites and the fire began to spread through her system. She tensed but had decided that she would not scream. The pain stretched to the tips of her fingers and even her hair was burning, then the burning stopped.

She relaxed. She could feel Jasper helping her breathe but it was getting easier. To show him she took a deep breathe and released it until he noticed and stopped. She hoped he would relax knowing she could breathe, but she couldn't move. Her eyes closed and she slept.

Jasper

She appeared to be sleeping. It was unlike any change he had witnessed. He went to the door and stopped the first vampire that passed. "Get Marcus. Tell him there is a problem with Bella's change. Tell him I need him."

Soon Aro, Marcus, and Caius were all in the room watching Bella's apparently sleeping form.

"She was poisoned Marcus and now she appears to be asleep but she's breathing on her own now. For a while, I had to help her breathe. Have you ever seen this before?"

"No Jasper, but it looks like you changed her in time. She's breathing. I can hear her heart beating. It must be just her shield protecting her. I'm going to set a guard outside the door so you have a runner to send to us if anything changes. Can I approach, Jasper?

"Yes."

Marcus got within two feet of the pair of them.

"I forgot about that. Her shield came up before she went to sleep.

"Can you come to me?" Marcus asked.

Jasper tried but stopped shortly before Marcus.

"I guess not," Marcus said. "She decided she was going to keep you with her. The good news is this is proof that she is a shield."

Caius decided to try hitting the shield and everything loose in the room came to life and zoomed toward them.

"Don't do that," Aro said. "We'll end up pelted by furniture."

"She did that in her sleep," Jasper noted. "What will she do when it's a real emergency, what will she be capable of."

"Anything is possible," Aro said with avarice in his eyes.

"A new vampire with this level of power is going to be interesting," Marcus commented dryly. "I'll go to the archives and see if I can find anything similar from a shield."

He left quickly to begin his research.

"Please notify us of any changes," Aro instructed.

Aro

"We must find out who tried to kill young Bella. That sort of treachery is not allowed here. Felix!"

The doors to the circular room opened and Felix walked in. "Masters."

"It is your task to discover Bella's poisoner. Start with Thomas. He delivered the meal,"

"It will be my pleasure."

Jasper

I sat on the bed and watched Bella, stroking her hair and watching for any changes. I opened an eye and found her irises already red. She was changing. My relief was a palpable thing. Her eye closed when he released it. I thought her skin was beginning to cool. I lay down next to her and rolled over on his side to watch her.

Over the next two days, he watched as her skin hardened. Her hair grew a few inches. The red tones came out in her hair. Her body filled out a little and her curves were perfect. Her face was perfection, heart-shaped with angular cheekbones a perfect porcelain color. When I thought she was about to wake up he got up off the bed and waited, ready for everything.

Her heart-rate seemed increased rapidly and her lungs struggle to fill. It would be soon now. The shield around him dropped. He stepped away a few more paces. Suddenly it was silent. Bella breathed as a vampire for the first time.

Bella

I woke slowly. With great effort, I tried to open my eyes and failed. I tried to make fists but only succeeded on moving a finger. Next, I made a fist. I inhaled deeply and could smell everything. The closest thing had an attractive smell of cinnamon and a smokey musk. I finally got my eyes to open.

I could see everything in an almost too bright room. The only person there was my Jasper... Jasper... Mate. My body finally released me and I was on my feet before I could think of it. I approached Jasper at vampire speed. I had my arms around him and our lips met in our first kiss. The passion between us was enough to set the room on fire.

The only distraction that stopped me from stripping him was the burning in my throat. My hand snapped up to my throat.

Jasper said, "I'll take you to feed."

Jasper led the way down the stairs to a basement room. When the door was open all Jasper said was, "Breathe deeply."

I had fed on two people before Jasper entered the door. I was feeding on a third by the time he entered the room. The fourth wasn't necessary. "Jasper, your turn," Jasper fed quickly then dropped the body. I looked at the floor of the room. Four corpses.

I sobbed tearless sobs into Jasper's shoulder. "I'm a murderer, Jasper."

"No Bella, You're a vampire and a young vampire at that. You did well."

"The people are dead either way, no matter what you call it I killed them."

When I quieted, Jasper took me back up to our suite. My things were there and there had been an extension added to the bookcase. "Thank you, Jasper," I said hugging him. He hesitated before wrapping his arms tightly around her.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story. Reviews are welcome. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.

On with the story:

Jasper

I wasn't prepared to find a mate. I thought I would never deserve such a gift. My body burned with wanting her at the memory of their kiss. I was surprised with how controlled she had been so far and hoped for her sake the trend would continue. I was however concerned with her guilt after feeding. I didn't like seeing my mate sad. I had been a vampire for so long that I didn't have a problem with feeding, it's just the way things were. We were the top of the food chain. But my Bella wanted to feed on animals. As strange as I found the concept, I would try to grant her desire. She must have gotten the idea from the vampires who abandoned her. Would it truly be possible to live off of animals? I would ask the Masters.

It was definitely unorthodox the feeding on animals, but would it keep her healthy and strong? Would it keep her thirst under control? Would it be enough for her?

Rage built in me as I thought of my Bella being abandoned by that vampire coven. Leaving her in the woods vulnerable to anything was unforgivable. Abandoning her all together was almost unthinkable. The sadness radiating from her when she spoke of her former family was strong and deep. I hoped she didn't run into them again as a newborn. I wasn't sure I could control my thirst for vengeance let alone a newborn having that sort of control. I wasn't even sure I would try to stop her if she saw them again. They deserved to be the focus of a newborn's rage.

"What are you thinking about Jasper? You're tense." Bella asked.

I thought about lying to her but decided that honesty would be best. "I was thinking about your former vampire family and your feeding preferences."

"The Cullens are long gone, Jasper. I doubt I'll ever see them again. I miss them and I hate them at the same time. The family was large I guess for our kind. Edward was my boyfriend. Rose didn't like me but her mate Emmett was my big brother. Alice was my best friend. Then there was Carlisle and Esme. They were the parents. I miss them and I hate them at the same time."

"And your feeding preferences? Did you learn about feeding on animals from them?"

"That was what they all did. They fed on animals. They said they preferred carnivores, saying they tasted more like humans. I really wish I could do that Jasper. They said it kept the thirst under control but it didn't entirely go away."

"I'd rather you feed on humans so the thirst goes away but if you have a strong preference we can talk to Felix and try an animal hunt for you. I'd do anything to make you happy Bella."

"Let us ask Felix then and go before I get too thirsty again."

Two doors down from our rooms Jasper knocked on the door. Felix opened it and looked at Jasper, then Bella.

"Felix," I said, "Bella would like to try an animal diet."

"Ahh, little one. You got the idea from the Cullens I'd guess."

"Yes, I'd like to try it instead of people, is that ok?"

"Be careful going through town but I don't see a problem with it."

"Thanks, Felix," Bella said.

We navigated the maze of corridors until we were at the entrance. "Hold your breath," I told Bella seriously. Quicker than human gaze could follow, we ran through the town and were deep into the woods.

I tested the air for human scent and there was none. However, there were animals a plenty.

"It's safe to breathe Bella," I told her.

Bella

I took a deep breath and scented the variety of animal life around me. I was excited at the prospect of not having to kill humans to live so I tried hard to find the most appetizing scent I could. I followed it and found it lead to a bear. I let myself breathe deeply and lunged for the bear. Landing on it's back I fastened my mouth to its neck and drank till the bear ran dry. The fire in my throat dimmed some but I was hoping for more relief so I followed the next most appetizing scent and it lead to a large wolf. I broke it's neck in my lunge for it and drank greedily. The fire in my throat dimmed to a manageable level so I looked around and found Jasper leaning against a tree with heat in his eyes.

"How did I do?" I asked quietly.

Jasper pounced on me. Soon our clothes were on the ground and I lay on a bed of needles. He licked the blood off my mouth. I reacted quickly putting him underneath me and biting where his neck met his shoulder. He wrestled me to where he was on top and asked, "Are you ready to be all mine?"

"Yes, Jasper, all yours."

Soon he was filling me, stretching me to the point where I cried out his name. I thought I'd die before he started moving, pounding himself in and out. We were truly one now and as I looked in his eyes I saw such love and passion that it took me to the stars.

The sun ascended the sky and we lay entwined on the forest floor. "I have to hunt, Jasper," I said.

The burning in my throat was becoming a problem. Jasper helped me dress quickly and I followed the scents of wildlife around me. I found another wolf but after that, I had to make do with a deer which was much less appetizing. Jasper held me and we talked till sunset when it was safe to reenter the town without being noticed.

We decided that when we got back to town we would begin to practice with my gift. It was important after all that I knew how to control it.

I was nervous about working on my gift. What if it wasn't strong enough to be useful or what if it was too strong to be controlled. Jasper told me that I had enclosed us together during my change. What if that was all I could do. I set my nervousness aside and held my breath as we ran back to the castle.

Jasper

I could feel the tension radiating from Bella but I was happy with her first hunt. She had done well and without the shame and sadness that she had experienced when we first fed. I thought this might be a solution for her if it took the burn away long enough to be useful. You expect a newborn to feed and feed often but how long would her feeding on animals last before we had to leave the castle so she could feed again?

When we reached the castle we went up to our quarters to begin working on her gift. Like her, I didn't expect this to be easy or without mishap so starting in the privacy of our own quarters would spare her the embarrassment of failed attempts.

Also remembering what happened when Caius hit her shield, I wanted to be in a safe place for her to begin learning. We could always increase the difficulty later and I'd prefer that she didn't accidentally pick up a torch or something else as dangerous.

"Try visualizing your gift as a bubble around you," I instructed.

I was proud of her when she achieved this after only five attempts. "Now walk to me."

Her bubble kept her rooted to the ground where she was and would not allow her movement. It took considerably more time before her shield would let her move freely and she was getting irritable by the time she had her first successful attempt.

"Good job, Bella. Now put your shield away."

When her shield was successfully put away I kissed her passionately. "Now bring your shield back out and let yourself move with it up."

We did this several more times before she could do it on the first try consistently. The day passed in this fashion and I couldn't be more proud of the control my mate was exhibiting.

"I need to hunt again Jasper," She told me as she put her shield away for the last time.

I kissed her gently. "Then let's go hunting."

It was early morning before we were back from a successful hunt. Bella's mood was much improved.

"Start with bringing your shield up again Bella," I instructed. Now I want you to put a shield around me as well."

This was harder for her and I could see her struggling. "Try pushing your shield out to include me too."

This was easier for her to do and with a few attempts, I was shielded as well. After repeating this a few times to make sure she could do it on command we went in search of other people. I knew that Bella liked Felix and Jane so I called them to the practice room to give Bella more of a challenge. She easily stretched her shield to cover them. Unfortunately, Jane's gift could not touch anyone in the room when she was under the shield.

"Make the shield thinner, Bella, so Jane's gift can still function." It took several tries but eventually, some poor soul who had volunteered for the task was able to feel Jane's gift. She cut it off immediately.

"We should report to the Masters'" Felix said.

In the audience chamber, Aro asked for a demonstration. Bella took her shield out and put it away, then shielded us all.

"Can you stretch the shield to include us, Bella?"

It took a few tries. Marcus was shielded first, but then Aro and Caius joined him underneath Bella's shield.

"Magnificent Bella." Aro proclaimed. Keep practicing and see how many of us you can shield.

"Yes Master," Bella replied, surprising not only herself but Aro and me too.

"Interrupt the guards training and try to shield as many as possible," Caius ordered.

We were dismissed quickly and went to the guards' practice area. Felix explained what the Masters had ordered and Bella was on display, to her chagrin, for the first time.

Bella started with the four of us and then with obvious concentration she extended it one at a time till every vampire in the room was covered. I had her take it away and put it back several times. Each time the concentration required decreased. In the end, she could spring the shield into existence covering everyone.

"I'll report young Bella's progress to the Masters." Felix offered.

The shadows under Bella's eyes were darkening so I offered to take her on another hunt as the guard went back to practicing.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story. Reviews are welcome. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.

On with the story:

Aro

My findings must be flawed. She couldn't be the poisoner. She had always been so loyal. If the Major learned this information, she would die a horrible death and I wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Everyone is to keep what you have learned today in strictest confidence. I will deal with it when the time is right and not before."

"Felix, resume your regular duties but keep an eye on her. Make sure she does nothing else that could harm young Bella." Caius said.

"Yes, Master."

Jasper

I enjoyed watching my newborn mate track her kill. Hunting animals did seem more fun than having your food delivered to you. The thrill of the hunt was arousing, but that is probably only because it is Bella stalking her prey.

Watching as she fought with the bear was nerve-wracking though. I knew it could not hurt her. Its claws only damaged her clothing which I admit I also enjoyed. When she finally fed on the bear it was all I could do not to rip her shredded clothing off of her. I did lick the last of the blood from her lips.

"Do you need more Bella?" I asked gently.

"No, I'm fine for now, but I was thinking. I could practice with my shield out here so I don't accidentally damage the castle."

"What do you want to do? There is nothing that needs protecting out here?"

"I think my shield will do more than protect. You said it pelted Caius when he hit it. I want to see what I'm capable of."

"Such as?" I inquired.

Bella

I thought my shield, which could protect my friends, could also cause great damage. I wanted to see how much I was capable of. It was like there was a dial in my head now of how strong my shield was. I had to turn down the power to let people walk, I had to turn it down more to let gifts pass through. What was I capable of with my shield on full power?

"Get behind me, Jasper?" I asked him.

When Jasper was safely behind me I found a large boulder. I picked it up easily. Then I picked up boulders to the left and right of the first till I had about ten dancing in front of me. Closing my shield down on them quickly I sent a cloud of fine dust all over.

Next, I tried one of the tall, ancient trees in the forest. I wrapped it in my shield and collapsed it more slowly. The tree looked like it was wrapped for Christmas. Collapsing my shield more quickly I showered us and the surrounding area with tree dust and a little bit of sap. We would have to clean up after this hunt.

"That still isn't full power, Jasper" I informed him.

"What would it take all your power to destroy?"

I don't know and I'm scared to find out. I can cover as many trees as I have people, but that doesn't take my full power. I'm going to see how many trees I can cover but not explode them before it reaches the end of my power."

Saying this I stretched my shield out to the front and to the sides. I could cover the entire hill.

"Bella, we must keep this quiet. No one can know your true capabilities."

I lifted each boulder on the hill but that didn't tire me. "I agree Jasper, I don't want to be feared for what I can do." I dropped the boulders and released the hill. "Maybe one more hunt before we go back. I could possibly cover the entire castle and everyone in it... and crush them too if I focused hard enough. That thought scared me. No one should shoulder such power. I turned my mind to the hunt

Aro

"Carlisle, this is Aro. I am disappointed in you my friend. You said she'd be able to cover mountains her first day and she can only shield a handful of us."

"I only know what Alice has seen Master. Give her time to find her limitations. You may find that they are as endless as the sea."

"If I am not happy with my new creation Edward will pay the price for revealing himself. And the rest of your family for abandoning the child leaving her with knowledge of our world. In fact, I think you should make your way here and we will see how young Isabella's gift reacts to the site of you."

"But she could easily kill us."

"So might I. You promised me the ultimate weapon, Carlisle. You'd better find a way to deliver."

Jasper

When we returned from the hunt we quickly went to get clean. Bella redressed herself in a sundress made of wine colored silk and beaded sandals. I dressed in my usual black pants and a blue shirt. Black was a staple in a guard's wardrobe, depending on their status, their robes ranged from deepest black to ash like gray. My robe was darkest gray but I had a feeling Bella would soon be wearing all black, like Alec and Jane. It didn't bother me that my mate would have a higher standing than me, it was a point of pride. I knew she would serve the Master's well even if her eating habits were... odd.

We had to shower again after the first time. It turned in to an intense lovemaking session. The second shower almost did as well, since she insisted on washing me clean but I did have some self-control, even if not a lot of it showed when Bella was feeling amorous. We were after all newly mated. Bella was reading vampire fiction and I was reading a book on philosophy when the Masters called for us.

We were taken immediately to the inner chambers where Aro, Caius, and Markus liked to go to study.

"How are your powers coming along young Bella?" Aro asked.

"I think I can shield more people than I have previously, Master" Bella answered.

"Did you try any more experimenting while you were out hunting?

"I could shield quite a few trees and I managed to disintegrate a few rocks, Master"

"You disintegrated them into stones?"

"No, Master, into dust."

"What else can you do?"

"I can lift several boulders at the same time."

"I'm proud that you are experimenting. Keep it up. I'd like to know the limits to your gift."

"Yes, Master."

"Oh, and I have this for you to wear." Bella was passed a black cloak. And yours Jasper. Another black cloak was passed over. "I want Bella to leave her hood up whenever we are seeing miscreants. Is that clear?

"I almost forgot," Aro said, and passed over a necklace. On it was the symbol of the Volturi.

"Yes, Master." Bella quickly handed it to me and lifted her hair so I could fasten it for her. "It suits you young Bella."

"I want you to go to the guard practice area and try to shield one opponent from another. When you can do this consistently consider your work for the day complete and have fun with your Mate."

"Yes Master," we both said and saw ourselves out.

Bella

In the training room, I stood in the back. Felix was fighting a man almost as large as himself. I was surprised there were two such large men here. A shield sprang up around Felix. It took a little work but I managed to collapse it enough that Felix could still fight but his opponent could not touch him. The other man looked around curiously to see who was stopping him from touching Felix and Felix jumped, getting him into a hold that no amount of maneuvering would break. Felix looked out and saw me in the crowd and winked at me before letting the man go.

One time I even shielded the man Felix was fighting but he took the loss with good grace, knowing it wasn't his skill that was being tested. I practiced on ten different fights before I decided to increase the difficulty for myself and shielded one person in each fight that was happening in the practice room. It took several tries but after I was able to do it I did it three more times before considering my work for the day complete.

"When will I learn to fight Jasper?" I asked.

"After you are comfortable with your gift we will make you comfortable with unarmed combat. Right now my concern is that you are able to protect yourself with your gift. No one can take that from you, or at least no one here right now."

"Do you think there might be someone who could neutralize my gift Jasper?"

"It's in your best interests to prepare for that eventuality. It could happen someday, for now, why don't we go to our tower."

"It's nice that I don't get tired climbing those stairs anymore," I said as we reached the top.

"You are quite graceful as well."

"I never thought that would be said to me, I've always been such a clumsy human, falling over my own feet."

"How do you like being a vampire Bella?"

"I barely remember what it was like to be human already, but I'm very happy at finding you. I do think sometimes about my father, mourning a dead daughter when I'm more alive than I ever have been. I wish there was a way to take that pain from him."

"We all had to leave behind everyone important to us. It's a part of the process of becoming what we are. I admit I visited my families graves once while out on a mission though. There was no one left who could have recognized me and we didn't have technology like cameras in that age. There was never a portrait painted of me so I knew I wouldn't be recognized."

I know and there are a ton of pictures of me. Maybe someday I'll disguise myself so I can visit and check on Charlie. Do you think that would be allowed?"

"No, perhaps you can go back in fifty years or so but before that, it just wouldn't be safe."

"There are good sides to being a vampire Bella. You'll get to see the world and watch and learn as it changes around you. When you're safe to be around people consistently you'll go to all different countries. You'll even go back to the states most likely. For the next two years, I'll be there right beside you, seeing what you see... perhaps longer. Aro has never tried my gift when punishing offenders other than in the jail."

"I want you with me always, Jasper. You know you can see more stars up here with my vampire's eyes." Bella said.

We curled into each other and watched the stars pass, finding our own shapes in the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story. Reviews are welcome. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.

On with the story:

Carlisle

As we made our way to the Volturi jet I found myself regretting reporting Bella to the Volturi. Now my entire family's life way at the whim of one newborn vampire. At the very least I shouldn't have told them the whole of what Alice saw her able to do.

Alice never intended me to use the information she gave me to stir up the Volturi. She thought that we would change her and benefit from her powers, but I have been a gift finder for them for so long I never thought of doing anything else with it, especially after Edward decided we had to leave.

If he was leaving the girl there was no chance of us changing her. She couldn't stay with the family for long enough to show her how to gain control of her thirst let alone control her powers. Plus, how would we have managed such a talented newborn? All she had to do was use her shield and she would have been able to run out of control.

There was no chance of teaching her to live on an animal only diet with those powers. New vampires were angry, out of control, and unable to be reasoned with for at least a few months to a few years. Which lead me to the question of how Aro knew what Bella was capable of at all by now. She couldn't be more than a few weeks old at most, not long enough to calm her down let alone have a display of her powers.

Still, it was with great trepidation that I told my family what I had done and lead them to the jet Aro had sent for us. Half of the family wouldn't even speak to me now. Rose, Emmett, and Alice acted like I had committed an unpardonable sin when in fact I had only done my job. Alice especially was angry because I had used her vision in my supposed crime.

Please God, let us all make it through this ordeal.

Bella

We had just gotten back from hunting when we were called to the audience chamber. Aro was asking for us. We went quickly.

Aro stood as we arrived. "How did your practice go last night?"

"I achieved your goal after a few tries. Felix was chagrined when I protected his challenger and he lost a match. He knew what I was doing though because I had protected him on a former match."

"I am sure he was chagrined. I would have liked to see that. We have guests coming tonight. Your former family will be here for justice. Tomorrow I would like to have you shielding me and my brothers during their trial."

"Yes, Master."

Jasper put his arms around me. I knew he could feel my tension.

"I'd like for you to be dressed in your robe with the hood up as I have told you before."

"That won't be a problem."

"How do you feel about them receiving justice?"

"Emmett wouldn't have left me voluntarily and Rose never liked that I knew." I think they should be pardoned. The rest, I don't know the circumstances and either way it is up for you to decide."

"Very good Bella. Yes, it is up to us to decide. Do you want to see them again?"

"Not really. Edward abandoned me in the forest and the rest left me. I have nothing to say to them."

"Very well. I'll call for you then."

"Yes, Master."

With Jasper's arm around me, I was led from the audience chamber.

Jasper

I didn't want Bella to have to face her former family. I knew that it would be rough on her. No matter what the outcome was it would be a challenge for her to keep her temper in check.

Personally, I hope they all experienced justice, Volturi style. There was no excuse for abandoning my Mate, though if they hadn't I might not have met her.

"It will all be ok, Bella," I said gently.

"Part of me wants to see them all punished and part of me just doesn't want to see them again no matter what. I know I have no choice, but I don't know what I'd choose, even given a choice."

"Let's go practice your abilities and get your mind off of it."

"Let's go."

Bella

The next day as I got ready I made sure to dress in black pants and a purple blouse. I put on my black robe and pulled out my necklace so it showed on the outside. I had hunted overnight and was as prepared as I could be. I pulled my auburn hair back in a bun and pulled up the hood of my robe. Jasper had his robe on but his hood down. "How do I look?" I asked him.

"A little spooky, Bella. They won't recognize you."

"I guess that's a good thing. Shall we go?"

I spent the morning guarding Aro, Caius, Markus, and Felix. All I had to do was be in the room and focus a little. It wasn't difficult. I was glad that it wasn't more difficult, but I suspected that it would be when the Cullens came in.

There was one more case then they all filed in. There was Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose, and Emmett. I would have approached Emmett if circumstances were different. As it was I clasped my hands behind my back.

"Welcome Cullen Family," Aro said, "You are here to answer for revealing yourselves to and abandoning young Bella Swan Volturi."

"She figured it out on her own" Edward complained.

"Quiet Edward," Aro said.

"What do you have to say for your coven Carlisle."

"As you know I have worked for you for several years. I find talents and I give them to you. Bella was just another talent until Edward got involved with her. Alice's vision showed her to be an exceptionally strong talent, even though she did not intend to give me the information for your use. When Edward broke things off with her I told you about her immediately."

"And your excuse young Edward?" Aro asked.

"Bella figured out the majority about us on her own I simply confirmed her suspicions."

"You are so inept that she guessed you to be a vampire?" Caius asked.

"She guessed me to be something abnormal."

"So you showed her what you were."

"No."

"So how did she find out?"

"The local shapeshifters told her of their legends. It helped her to identify us as the cold ones in their legends."

"She learned from shapeshifters? Did they tell her what you were? Or did they only tell her their legends?"

"The legends were enough for her to identify what you were?"

"Yes."

"Young Bella?"

"Yes Master"

"Did local shapeshifters tell you what the Cullens were?"

"Edward stopping me from being hit by a van was enough to send me listening to the Cold one stories from the shapeshifters. Even then Edward told me what he was and demonstrated it.

How did he demonstrate?"

He said, "You can't outrun me," and raced around a circle.

"You can't fight me off" and pulled up a small tree trunk.

"He said more but you get the point. He is a liar."

"Take my hand young Edward," Aro commanded.

It took longer than expected. "Bella is right young Edward. You are a liar."

"I demand to speak to Bella."

"She doesn't wish to speak to you, Edward," Marcus informed him.

"Rose and Emmett" Aro commanded.

They held each other close but raised their heads. "Bella has pleaded your Mate's innocence young Emmett. You two are free to leave."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye young friends." Aro chimed.

"As for the rest of you. Carlisle, you are forgiven only so you can continue your work for us. I suggest you do not identify yourself again. Alice and Esme you may go as well. Perhaps you should stay out of sight of the public for fifty years or so to remind you not to reveal yourselves."

"I wish to leave the family," Alice said. "I do not wish to continue living with these people."

"Then keep to the vampire world young Alice. I'm afraid you'll need to do your shopping online for the conceivable future."

Alice disappeared in her speed.

Edward, you are the guilty party. You will spend the next one hundred years jailed below. Perhaps that will teach you how not to reveal yourself to humans. Felix"

"But I" Edward stumbled.

"Edward you go voluntarily now or you are killed for your crimes."

As they lead Edward away I found myself relieved. Although I would have punished all but Emmett and Rose this was sufficient for my revenge. At least I would not see Edward around the castle.

Jasper came to my side to hold me as soon as Edward had left the chamber. I clasped onto him and sobbed dryly into his shoulder.

"Do you still need my shield Masters?"

"You have done well Bella, you are done for the day."

Holding hands we exited the room and ran right into Alice, Emmett, and Rose.

I pulled my hood back, they knew who I was. I stared at them and then deliberately walked around them and to our rooms.

Inside, Jasper held me. We made love slowly on the bed and I began to feel better. I was still connected to the person who mattered most. Afterwards, we relaxed with our limbs tangled together.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story. Reviews are welcome. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.

On with the story:

Bella

We were called in to see the Masters early the next morning. I was fresh from the hunt, but I could see shadows appearing under Jasper's eyes. I showered and redressed quickly in my robe, leaving the hood up. Jasper was ready before me and at vampire speed, we raced to the audience chamber.

Felix announced us when we arrived and the entire affair seemed very formal to me. I missed Felix's jokes, I guessed.

When we were in front of the Masters Aro spoke. "Young Bella, we have found who poisoned you. She is already in the jails below until I see fit to release her. Your poisoner was my own shield, Renita. I'm afraid she was jealous of your potential and saw you as competition. Now that you can shield all three of us I'd like you to take her place. You will spend most of the day with us handing out justice until roughly sunset. Major, you are not to seek revenge on Renita. As you know the jails are not pleasant and she will be there for the foreseeable future. Bella, Jasper, Take your places behind us."

"Yes Master," We said as we moved into position.

I learned a great deal about vampire law in this fashion. You couldn't come between Mates. You couldn't make an immortal child, you couldn't reveal yourself to humans. And those were just a few.

Felix was the one who killed offenders whose crimes were too serious to send them to jail. The first time I was shocked by the speed that justice was delivered.

The rest of the day was spent in study and it was all I could do not to ask to join them. I might have risked it if I trusted myself to be able to handle the thin pages that they read. However, I didn't trust my vampire strength not to ruin the old tombs they read from. Still, I learned from their discussion. At dusk, Aro instructed me to see him to his quarters for the evening. When we arrived at the door he instructed Jasper to see that they were, in fact, empty and then left us with "I'll see you at dawn tomorrow, here."

I told Jasper to take me to the guards' training room. Once we arrive there, I sent him to feed with a kiss. "I'm perfectly safe here Jasper. Felix is even training right now and I will shield myself the entire time you are gone."

"I'll hurry," Jasper said.

"I am safe. Take your time."

"Bella, you're here," Felix said. "Want me to show you a few moves?"

"I'm just watching today Felix, while Jasper goes to feed. Want me to shield your opponent for you?"

"No, thank you. Loosing once was enough."

"I don't know... It might do you good. I found out what my job will be today."

"You're guarding the Masters, aren't you? I figured that would be where the put you now that Renita is gone."

"You knew didn't you."

"I did but I was ordered not to say anything."

"I understand, Felix."

"Understand what, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Felix knew who poisoned me before today but was ordered to silence."

"I did watch that she didn't pull any other malicious tricks on you though. With the Major as a guard, you probably didn't need me but I have been watching."

"Thank you, Felix. Can we go hunt now Jasper?"

"Of course we can."

The days became routine after that. Guard the Master's during the day, hunt and enjoy my Mate in the evenings. I gained more control every day and each day I practiced with my shield. Eventually, I could shield the whole town and all the inhabitants. We never told anyone about this extra practice and I learned to keep Jasper shielded even when he wasn't in my sight.

It was almost a year to the day that Carlisle called Aro with his next acquisition. The hate I had inside me for Carlisle had only grown during the intervening year.

When I showed up to escort Aro to the audience chamber I was told I was to take a trip to Boston with Felix and Jane. The Cullens had a human that could slow time, but only for a few seconds. Jasper was to remain behind to guard Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

With a heavy heart I boarded the airplane to see my least favorite people, and the latest human they had betrayed.

Boston was pretty this time of year and I watched as we got ever closer to the house. They lived on the outskirts of the city and to blend in we had to take a car. Looking out the window I remembered being part of the Cullen family and hoped they hadn't pulled that charade on this poor soul.

Before we went into the house shields appeared around me, Felix, and Jane. I simply nodded to tell them it had been done. We didn't bother with the niceties of knocking. The vampires would have heard us coming at any rate, and the human, well, it didn't matter what the human heard. Their fate was the same either way.

When I first saw the human man I shielded him hard so he couldn't try his time trick with us. He did indeed try. He kept coming up against the wall of my shield.

"We are the Volturi, Felix said, "and you are coming home with us."

"I'm not going anywhere the young man said as he continued to batter himself against my shield."

"You've been sold out," I told the young man. "Carlisle is not your friend, he called us to come to collect you because of your gift. Make it easy on yourself, come with us voluntarily."

"Carlisle called you? Then you must be, you must be..."

"Yes, we must be. It's time to go."

"What about my family? What about my wife?"

"They will all believe you missing, then dead," Jane said.

"What about the Cullens?"

"They will call us again when they find another gift. Over and over until someone comes for them one day," I said.

The young man stood and walked with us to the door. "I hope someone comes for them soon," he said.

"As do I," I said.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose stood and watched as we left.

The young man, whose name was Thomas meekly got on to the airplane and buckled his seatbelt. I could smell the fresh human food out of sight. I let us get into the air and went to fetch it for him.

"Thomas, here is food and drink for you. It's a long flight."

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"I am Bella. This is Felix and Jane."

"Where am I going?"

At least they hadn't told him everything, I thought. "You're going to Italy, to Volterra."

"But I'll be killed there."

Apparently, they had told him everything.

"You won't be killed, you will be changed," Felix said gently. "You are wanted for your gift, to become one of the guard."

"Like you?" he asked.

"Yes, like us."

He lapsed into silence then. I felt sorry for Thomas. He was just another of Carlisle's pawns.

I would kill Carlisle if I could. However, I knew it wouldn't be looked on well if I killed someone in the employ of the Volturi. I could hope that Victoria or some other nomad would find him and deliver the justice that I was unable to.

After a while, he fell asleep and Felix lifted him, taking him to the bedroom.

"How many of Carlisle's betrayals are in the guard?" I asked Jane.

"Only ten or so. He usually doesn't find another gifted human this quickly. Perhaps he is trying to buy Edwards freedom."

"Did you notice he knew what we were."

"I did, and if he doesn't reveal it to them I plan to report them to the Masters."

"Felix, did you bring along any comedy? I didn't take the time to grab a book."

"Grabbing something else were you Bella?" Jane laughed.

"I didn't have time for that either. I'm hoping when we get home." I joked back.

"How about Dracula," Felix offered.

"Sounds good to me."

"Do you think Thomas will be ok Felix?"

"Look at yourself for that answer. A year ago you were on this plane surrounded by vampires, thinking you were going to die. Now you have a Mate, you're the highest level of the guard and you spend your days watching justice being enacted. You've come a long way."

"How do we make sure he skips the poisoning and hungry guest part of that story?"

"I supply a guard I know is loyal to Aro, unfortunately, Alton was loyal to Chelsea. I'm sure you know she's not your biggest fan. You're just too strong for her to do anything about it."

"I guessed Aro would not like his guards fighting anyway."

"Not outside the practice hall,"

"I think it's time for Jasper to teach me to fight, don't you?"

"I think that will provide entertainment for many of my guards."

"That's why we will start learning on one of my hunts or in our chambers. I don't like being the center of attention."

Felix laughed a booming laugh.

"Shh, He's still sleeping."

I settled in with Dracula and was just finishing it as the plane touched down. While I was reading Thomas woke up, though pensive, he seemed to be giving up causing trouble.

"Thomas, we are going to go out and get into a car now then it's about an hour to the castle," Felix informed him.

"Thomas, I swear to you that you are not going to be killed. You have a place in the guard. You will be changed. I was in your shoes a year ago and I know how stressful this trip can be." I said, trying to put him at ease or as at ease as was possible going into the heart of vampire country.

"Are you ready?" Jane asked gently.

"You did all this a year ago?" Thomas asked me.

"Yes, my situation was slightly different. I woke up surrounded by vampires after the Cullens had abandoned me. But I made this same trip.

"Ok, Let's go," Thomas said.

I lifted the stairs down so we could exit Jane walked in front of Thomas and Felix walked behind him. We all got into the car quietly and closed the doors. I sat up front with Felix. We began the hour-long drive to Volterra.

"Do you have any questions, Thomas?" I asked.

"What happens when we get there?"

"You'll be taken to see Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They will give you directions from there."

"They're the Kings of the vampire world aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. Who told you?"

"Esme when she was telling me some of Carlisle's history. Why? Wasn't she supposed to do that?"

"What else do you know about us?"

"I know one of the Cullens is here in the jail. I know it hurts Carlisle very much that he is there. I know your story, Bella, though they painted you as bloodthirsty, not kind. I know that the transformation is painful."

I thought he would have gone on but I asked, "What do you know of my story Thomas?"

"I know the Cullens were your family. You dated the one that is in jail. During the trial, you tried to have them all killed."

"Was Emmett around when they told you that?"

"No just Carlisle."

"I pleaded for Emmett's and Rose's release. I did everything I could so that they would be free. Emmett had been my big brother and Rose, well, Rose didn't like that I knew so much and she didn't like that I was dating Edward, that's the one in jail. If I tried to have them killed I think at least one would have been. Don't you think Felix?"

"I think they all might have been. You saved their lives not pressing the issue."

Too low for Thomas to hear I said, "But I intend to press the issue now."

As we pulled up to the doors I said, "Thomas, it'll be ok."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story. Reviews are welcome. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.

On with the story:

Bella

Thomas walked hesitantly behind me. I weaved my way through the halls to the audience chamber. I opened the doors and escorted a slightly shaking Thomas to the center of the room, then I took my place behind the Masters' and brought my shield up around Felix, Jane and the Masters'. I was pleased to see that Jasper's shield was still up, I longed to run to him to take him in my arms, but we were still focused on business at present.

I focused on business, barely. I kept the shields up and I watched Jasper with longing. I didn't listen to Thomas's interview.

When he went to his quarters I addressed Aro, Marcus and Caius myself. "The Cullens have broken the law again."

"Are you sure you aren't holding a grudge, Bella," Marcus asked kindly.

"I am certainly holding a grudge, but that does not change facts. He knew what we were, where the seat of our government was located, your names and other details. Once again he never mentioned Emmett or Rose giving him information. He did mention Esme and Carlisle."

"What would you have us do young Bella."

"Uphold justice as is our task. Perhaps you need a gift finder who doesn't give out your name and address?"

"We will take it under consideration Bella,"

"Yes, Masters."

"How did you find the trip young Bella?" Caius asked.

"Boston is lovely this time of year and I must remember to bring my own book for the trip next time. Felix kindly let me borrow one of his again."

"You can greet your Jasper now that the chamber is empty young Bella. I can feel your need as if I am the empath." Aro commented dryly.

Jasper took me in his arms and swung me around kissing me the entire way.

"If I may speak freely?"

"Yes, Bella,"

I was able to shield Jasper the entire time I was gone on my trip. No one could have harmed him. I would like to see if I can shield you three, leave the room for a short time, and see if the shield still exists when I come back."

"By all means, Bella," Aro said.

I made their shield a little stronger and focusing left the room for five minutes. Entering again I could see all shields firmly in place. "It worked," I exclaimed.

"Very good young Bella, "Aro said. "Now let's try thirty minutes."

I left the audience chamber, made my way up to my rooms, let my hair down and returned to the audience chamber.

"It worked! I have a goal that leaves you always shielded, you three, Felix and Jane as well as Jasper."

"A lofty goal but one I have no doubt you can achieve in time," Marcus commented.

"For now, Felix put a guard on Thomas and see that he gets food and drink three times a day. Jane, I'd like for you to guard the door, Jasper I'd like for you to begin young Bella's combat training."

"Masters, I must feed first. Can we begin combat training in the forest after I have sought out my meal?"

"Yes, go young Bella, the burn must be getting to you quite a lot by now."

As Jasper and I left quickly, I heard Jane say, "They won't get to combat training for a while."

I winked back at Jane and she just laughed.

The hunt took a while the first bear I found had cubs so I continued my search until I found a large wolf. After the wolf was dry I had to settle for two deer.

Only then did we get down to combat training. First, Jasper showed me how to block a punch. We practiced that late into the night. Next, he taught me how to block kicks. We practiced that into the morning. Combining the two was difficult. Blocking punches and kicks intermittently was too big a challenge so Jasper slowed down and built up his speed slowly until I could block anything he threw at me. Thirsty again, I found another deer.

Next Jasper taught me to punch then how to kick. Again we practiced with him blocking my punches and kicks. He sped it up until I didn't even have to think about what I was doing. I punched and kicked naturally.

Slowing down again Jasper punched and kicked and so did I, combining all the skills I learned so far. Jasper slowly built up speed until I was working my hardest to both block and punch. Then he sped up a little more until I had it down. Then he said I could join in the guard's practice sessions. I could always put my shield up if I was loosing.

It was a surprise when Felix showed up beside us and asked us to return to the castle.

Back in my black robe, with the hood up, We entered the audience chamber. I was pleased to see their shield's still strong.

We each took our places and waited for instruction.

"We have a large coven coming who has broken the law. We will give them their say but I fear the punishment might be death.

Jane fetch Alec, Felix you stay behind them.

In minutes Jane and Alec appeared. Each taking their place on either side of the thrones.

In came eight vampires. They looked ragged and dirty, their clothes were torn by poor handling or long wear.

"You are charged with creating an immortal child. Where is this child?"

"I am, one of the vampires stepped forward. They looked as old as Jane or Alec.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen sirs."

"Alec"

The vampires were frozen, seemingly unaware of their surroundings.

"This vampire is as old as our dear ones. He is not an immortal child. If we killed him we'd have people calling for Jane and Alec and that can't happen.

"Alec"

The vampires regained their senses.

"This boy is the youngest any of you have created?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are any of you gifted?"

"I can move small things with my mind said one.

"I can normally read the thoughts of humans." said another.

"I can call rain," said a third.

"Would you eight like to join the guard with us?"

Four stepped forward, and four stepped back,

"We would like to." said the oldest of the four who stepped forward.

"We only want to go home," said the four who stepped back.

Very well, Felix, show our new recruits to their chambers. Major, show the others an inconspicuous way out. Both men moved to do as they were told.

"Isn't it nice when it turns out we don't have to punish anyone," Marcus said.

"Bella did your shield hold while you were gone?" Aro asked.

"Yes, Master."

"Very well, keep your shield in place and continue your combat training with the Major in the training room.

When Jasper got back, we went to the training room and started back where we left off. Punching and kicking each other and blocking the others attack. Jasper increased the speed till I had to anticipate where he would be and what he would do but still I was succeeding.

If I get you from behind like this what do you do?

Next, I learned holds and throws. A crowd did gather to watch my training. Hours later when I had mastered all of the holds and throws I was to begin learning how to decapitate a body. This scared me. I couldn't practice this with my beloved Jasper. "Jasper, I can't..."

"We'll go over the theory and when you are threatened, believe me, you can."

There was so much to know that even my vampire brain was getting overwhelmed. Finally, we fought with everything I'd been taught except for how to decapitate someone. I don't think it's possible for Mates to fight to the death. The death of one would be the death of the other. There were cheers and jeers and some were cheering for me but I couldn't focus on that. Jasper was using every trick he had to try to get me and I was determined to win. Eventually, the crowd called it a draw.

Finally, we made it back to our rooms. I took a shower to get off the dust of the day and Jasper made love to me till the early hours of the morning. Who would have thought my life could be complete here of all places.

The next morning Felix sought us out while we were still in bed. We dressed quickly and met him in the hallway. "Yes, Felix," I wanted to tell you there is a mission that takes me to Forks, Washington. I don't know how to say this Bella but your father has been killed by Victoria.

"I have to go with you."

"That's just it, you can't. You are dead to all of the people there but I'm going in your place."

Jasper's arms were tight around me. "Kill her for me, Felix. The Cullens said she had a gift for evasion. If you can chase her to the treaty line the shape-shifters may kill her for you but don't count on there being a body until you see it yourself and set it on fire. Couldn't I change my appearance and accompany you that way?"

"No Bella, you've been ordered to stay here and continue guarding the Masters but Alec and Chelsea are coming with me."

"Don't cross the treaty line. I want you to come back. Thank you for telling me."

I fell into Jasper's arms and sobbed tear-less sobs. He picked me up and carried me back into our room.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story. Reviews are welcome. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.

On with the story:

Bella

Charlie was dead. Killed by that bitch Victoria and I couldn't even avenge him. Poor Charlie, If I'd never known the Cullens he would still be alive. But I wouldn't have my new life. Still, this is the Cullens fault. They should have killed her when they killed James so she wouldn't have been able to go on a killing spree, and I knew it would turn into a spree. I didn't know who would die, but unless Felix stopped her, many people would die from "Animal Attack" in the sleepy little town of Forks.

What in the world were the wolves doing? Did they all take a nap at the same time? Why hadn't they caught her? Why hadn't they killed her before it came to this?

I couldn't even visit him in the cemetery for several more years, decades even. What was I to do.

"You have me, Bella," Jasper said. "I'm not leaving you through time and if you died I would join you on the other side."

"Let's get to work. Aro may need us today with Felix gone."

We went to get dressed and get down to the audience chamber.

Jane greeted us there, "Bella I'm so sorry about your father."

"Thank you Jane."

"Bella, Jasper, we weren't sure we'd see you this morning."

"I need to work Aro,"

I was pleased to see every shield in place. I gave on to Jane as well.

"We have several criminals coming in today. Everyone to your places. Jasper if you could step in for Felix while he is gone?" Aro said.

"Yes, Master."

The first case was sad. A woman had created an immortal child. Both woman and child were put to death.

"The second case was disturbing and way to close to what had happened to me. A nomad who liked to play with their food before they ate it was reported to the Volturi when a human stumbled on to one of his play sessions. His friends had turned on him, not wanting to face punishment themselves. He was put to death as well.

The next case was a human so afraid of their former lover that they had come to Volterra for protection and to be changed into a vampire to uphold the law. This case, Aro, Caius, and Marcus debated over for more than an hour. "Why not give them their wish," I said mindlessly, "you can always use another guard."

The compromise was that they would be turned but they would be required to join the guard for 200 years. I thought it was fair for the most part even if 200 years did seem an exceptionally long time.

Jane, take her to human quarters and make sure she is brought food three times per day. Place a loyal guard at her door as well.

We waited for Jane to return before seeing the next case. It sounded to me as if this person was to be a prisoner before their change and I was glad I had been offered more freedoms.

"Bella, why did you comment on that last case?"

"I'm sorry Masters but the answer seemed so easy. You can always use more guards and anyone who would seek you out for protection knowing the law has a spine of steel. They would be a good guard when they gain control."

When Jane returned we saw the next case. It was tragic. A new vampire had lost his mate to a small group of nomads and he didn't know how to end his existence. He was told how to die and jumped into the fire to be with his love again.

The last case, I am glad I didn't miss. There stood Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

"And what would you have me do with these two young Bella?" Aro asked.

"What is the punishment for revealing yourself to a human not once but twice?"

"Death," Aro said.

"Then I see no debate. They should die."

"Brothers, what say you?"

"But I work for you," Carlisle cried

Jane looked at him a moment and he fell and began to writhe. It stopped as she looked away.

"Silence from the prisoner." Aro proclaimed.

"I agree with Bella," Caius said.

"Surely jail time is severe enough," Marcus negotiated.

"I agree with Bella," Aro said. "Jasper... And to all here let us understand and pass along to others there is not one law for the Volturi and one law for others. There is one law."

"How is Thomas doing Aro?" I asked.

"He is a normal newborn. It will be a year before he becomes useful to us."

I found myself relieved that Carlisle was not longer on this earth to play with human's lives. For Charlie's sake if not my own.

"Bella are your shields holding strong?"

"Yes, Master. Jane is shielded as well."

Then go hunt and spend time with the Major, you don't need to stay through the evening.

Aro

I have a lot more freedom with Bella as my shield than I ever had with Renita. She needed to be constantly present and underfoot to do her job. Bella can shield me and then go about her business. I still like to have her here with me as a guard when we are dispatching justice. Even with Carlisle gone I have a feeling that he wasn't wrong that there is more to her shield than we know.

I watched her practice combat the other day, from the observation room above everything so no one knew I was there. She is a fierce fighter and the Major is fulfilling his role in teaching her to be even more so.

I know she is generally well-liked. Even my brothers like her, but she didn't make friends with Chelsea. I hope Chelsea doesn't challenge her to a fight. Chelsea would loose and her ego is somewhat fragile. I think she has unexplored depths and I intend to find a way to test them.

Marcus

I wish I could warn young Bella. I've seen that look of avarice in Aro's eyes before. If he gives up his appearance of fatherly benefactor Bella could make a formidable enemy even if her only skills are the ones we've seen so far and I don't believe that for a moment.

Jasper

Bella was hunting and I sat back and watched her from a distance. She is lithe and quick. Scenting her prey she turns into the ultimate predator. She will have it. Her target is already dead unless she decides otherwise.

It is erotic to watch.

She's taken a bear. With her speed and cunning her clothes aren't even mussed. I'm trying my best to keep her mind off of Charlie and all of the other people she is likely to loose before Victoria is caught. Without my noticing, she has finished with the bear and pounces on me instead.

We made love on the forest floor. She is everything to me, the entire world. The amazing part is that I am her entire world too. I am the luckiest man on the planet. Looking into her eyes as we lay on the leaf-strewn ground I finally told her the truth in my heart. "I love you, Bella."

"And I love you, Jasper," Bella told me.

Bella

We made love again passionately and spent the night limbs entwined on the forest floor.

The next morning routine resumed. I stood quietly behind the thrones and watched as justice was enacted. Jasper stood in Felix's position. I hoped Felix was having luck finding Victoria. Things continued in the same vein for two weeks.

Two things happened that day, Felix returned victoriously and there was a larger than normal list of prisoners there for trial.

He had been seen by humans, he had identified himself. One of the humans got away. Although I didn't know how he escaped the vampire.

The vampire said nothing in his defense. Instead, he rushed the thrones. It was instinct. Jasper and Felix were moving to intercept him. I surrounded him with my shield and quickly collapsed it, sending a shower of vampire dust over the Masters.

"I'm sorry Masters," I said meekly.

"Sorry for what," Aro asked.

"It was instinct to protect you. I didn't mean to kill him."

"You did your job, Bella. He couldn't touch us but he was trying. You protected us. Good job."

"Thank you, Masters." Bella said.

The Masters changed their robes and handing out justice commenced again.

I wondered if they would start keeping spare robes in the back room from now on.

When the day was over Jasper and I went to the training room to practice. We went over all he'd taught me already and even now he sped up some more. I was doing so well. It made me proud of myself. After we'd practiced I watched the others. With my vampire's eyes, they didn't seem so impossibly fast but they were still quick and graceful.

We left after a time and went to our chambers. I washed the vampire dust off of me and Jasper joined me in the shower. He washed my hair for me. An hour later we fell out of the shower laughing and made love on the shower floor.

Aro

I was more pleased than I could say. Bella's instinct was to protect us even though we were shielded she still acted more quickly than Felix to protect us from danger.

Bella was already an integral part of the Volturi. She had made good friends with Jane and Felix. She was even friendly with others around the castle. How she found the time between hunting and her time with the Major I didn't know. They were still newly mated. If we didn't need her so much I would give them time for a honeymoon.

"What do you think of young Bella, Brothers," Aro asked.

"She acted quickly and decisively," Caius said.

"She showed remarkable devotion to us," Marcus said, "She should be rewarded."

"She didn't seem to have any trouble disintegrating that vampire. Her shield is stronger than we've seen." Aro noted.

"Perhaps we should take her to the woods and have her show us all she's capable of?" Caius suggested.

"I agree Brother," Aro said.

Marcus stayed silent.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story. Reviews are welcome. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.

On with the story:

Bella

Aro called me away from combat training to meet me in his office the next day. It was one place I had never been. "The brothers and I would like to reward you," he said. We would like you to join our most trusted guard in quarters on the fourth floor. I believe your suite is between Felix and Jane's. Anything you need to furnish your new quarters can be procured from the internet or if you prefer antiques, Felix can show you where we keep such things. Help yourself to anything you would like.

"Thank you, Master."

"We would also like you to know that we value your opinion. Feel free to speak up during court. You may not have a deciding vote but you do have a unique perspective.

"Thank you, Master."

"Here are your new keys. You and Jasper can move this evening. After he has finished with combat training. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Master."

When I finally got back to combat training I told Jasper all about my meeting with Aro. He recognized it as a reward and liked the idea of moving near Jane and Felix but he wasn't excited about leaving his home of more than a hundred years.

Jasper

Today we were training on handling multiple opponents when Bella was called away. We continued training in her absence. She was already proficient anyway. I enjoyed training the guards far more than I ever liked working in the jail. I felt like my skills were better utilized these days and I enjoyed the work far more.

When Bella came back she had changes to tell me about. I was excited because she was excited. We would have work cut out for us this evening.

After training, we packed up our things and moved up one floor saying hi to Felix as he peeked his head out of his door. "Want some help?" He offered."

"Thanks, Felix," I replied and he headed off to get a new load. Between the three of us, we were done in two hours. I was still new enough to appreciate vampire speed and how it helped us get things done more quickly.

The new space had a bigger, nicer bathroom. It had a large living area and two large bedrooms. We turned the smaller of the two into a music room. I was talented with many instruments and Bella wanted to learn.

I took Aro up on his offer and we went to look at the antiques. We found side tables and artwork that was similar in style to what we already had. There was much more room up here. By the time we finished, it was a beautifully furnished home. The windows were larger and we got a balcony that looked out on a central courtyard.

Felix left when the job was done and we made love in every room until it was time to go to the audience chamber for the day. I was grateful Bella no longer needed to sleep.

Getting dressed was an exercise in self-control I wanted to take her in the bathroom again. But we made it down and entered the audience chamber and took our places.

I focused on the cases that were brought before us and the actions of the individual vampires. The cases were all things we'd heard before just different vampires. I wondered how Aro, Caius, and Marcus had gone for thousands of years hearing the same cases. The day was a slow one, there were only three.

We heard each in turn. Only one did I disagree with the justice dispatched. Two men thought the same vampire was his mate. The woman claimed one of the men, Marcus verified her choice was indeed her mate, and the other was killed. It seemed extreme to me.

I knew the law about mates but I had never seen it enacted so brutally.

Marcus

It is a sad day when a man must be killed because he doesn't know how to recognize his mate. Sad but unavoidable. I know that many of the Volturi expected me to go after Aro once I was sufficiently shielded. Unfortunately, he is shielded too and I doubt Bella would drop that shield with me in search of vengeance. What she did do however is give me back my own mind. After all these long centuries where would I go if I sought vengeance? To the best of my ability, I have forgiven Aro his past sins. Especially now that the rules with a more even hand.

He, we, are keeping one law for both ourselves and other vampires. When that ceases to be the case I will go to Bella and make my request. When that ceases, so will Aro's life if I have anything to say about it. For now, I am a true third in the power base that is the Volturi. I have my own mind and my own opinions. That is enough for now.

Aro

Young Bella was shocked at the swift justice she had seen enacted today. She was still young in our world. Justice must be swift and final. That man would have followed that women for eternity. He had no other choice if he truly believed her to be his mate.

I don't know whether I should explain this to her or let her learn that justice is sometimes unforgiving and possibly unforgivably brutal. Being leaders to a violent race of beings requires a certain level of violence.

I would speak to her.

"Young Bella," I said.

"Yes, Master"

"Do you understand why that man had to be killed?"

"No Master,"

"That man thought that woman was his mate. He would have thought he had no choice but to follow her through eternity trying to take her away. That is why it is against the law to try to come between mates. It is sometimes necessary to be as violent as the vampires we are judging."

Bella

Time passed quickly after that. Occasionally I would go with the guard to dispense justice or fetch a gifted vampire or human. I was surprised how many came willingly even eager to join the guard. We still hadn't found a gift that could negate my shield, but thinking it was just a matter of time, I kept up on my fighting practice. My skill was equal to Jasper's or Felix's now. They were both good teachers though Jasper preferred I practice with him.

It pleased Aro, especially that I didn't count on my shield alone but knew how to protect myself. Although his approval pleased me, I didn't do it for him. I did it for myself and Jasper. I would not be a weak link no matter what the situation.

I had learned to provide individual shields now as if my shield were an onion with many layers. Each of the Masters had one as well as Jasper, myself, Felix and Jane. Thomas was part of the guard now and his time manipulation was a great skill for fighting. He was in the upper levels of the guard and we had become friends as well.

Chelsea and I were no longer enemies. We might never be friends but at the least we were comrades. We worked together with ease. Jasper never went back to work in the Jail. Aro kept him in the audience chamber and he and Felix had the unpleasant task of dispensing justice. Jasper was in charge of many of the guard and he and Felix worked closely together.

Jasper

The passion between Bella and I grew day by day, moment by moment and I loved her more each day than I had the day before. Days went by now where we weren't required to be in the audience hall because there were no new criminals. We had entered a time of peace. I worked with the guard on these days, teaching combat and developing all the guard into a cohesive unit. Bella always participated. Felix worked with me and together we were stronger than ever before.

When we weren't working Bella and I went on an occasional hunt but most of the time we could be found in bed making love. No matter how much time we spent together it was never enough.

I was proud of my mate. I am still unable to believe that I was worthy of such good luck to have a mate as amazing as my Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story. Reviews are welcome. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.

On with the story:

Bella

A hundred years had passed and I was now an adviser to the Masters in addition to being their protection. Edward had just gotten out of jail and I had been told by Demitri that he fled as far from Italy as it was possible to be. I was glad to see him go.

Jane and I were fast friends now. When I wasn't with Jasper I was with her. Chelsea even joined us on occasion.

Jasper had his own friends: Felix and Demitri. Demitri, however, was gone for long periods of time tracking vampires, or he used to be. Now that there weren't as many criminals he wasn't gone as often.

Some of the Volturi had even tried my "vegetarian" diet though I didn't think any of them stuck to it. My golden eyes were surrounded by red ones at any get together that was had. Luckily golden eyes didn't require dark glasses or contacts to go out into public the way the others did.

Jane and I had gone on a shopping trip when we received a phone call. Aro was calling us back.

I couldn't fathom what he would need us for that required us returning from a day-long shopping trip but we both held on to our packages and ran for the castle.

In a few minutes, we had returned. We asked some of the lower level guards to take our packages and hurried to the audience chamber.

There was hardly any room in the audience chamber. I worked my way around the outside of the room so I could take my place behind the thrones.

Aro

Dear ones, we have an attack coming. The Romanians have put together an army to rival us and they'll be here tomorrow. I've heard they have a gift that can negate young Bella's so don't depend on her shield to protect us. Even still, young Bella, Shield as much of the castle as you are capable of and we will stay in that area.

I focused on my shield and pushed the strongest one I could create over the entire castle.

"It's done. You won't be able to go past the shield so we are all limited to the interior of the castle.

"Go try it, Jane?" Aro asked.

Jane was soon back, "I can't leave the castle Masters. Bella's shield blocks the way."

Can you shield the guard Bella?

I worked on each person individually. Walking through the crowd. I gave them a shield that they could use whatever gifts they have through their shield.

Felix, Demitri, Jasper, each of you are team leaders. Bella, you will be staying in here to try to protect us. You have a team as well. Jane, Alec, you are with Bella. Guard, split yourselves into four teams.

The guard split gracefully, each going to a team leader. The team to protect the three vampire kings was slightly larger.

You have your teams. Jasper, you take the front door. Felix, you guard the tunnels. Demitri, you guard the wives tower and surrounding area.

You are all dismissed.

Jasper

Bella ran to me and grabbed me in a hug. "Don't you dare get hurt," she said.

"Let's go up to our rooms. How much did you shield?"

"The entire castle. We can't go out on the balcony."

"Impressive,"

"I knew the day would come, Jasper, when someone could get past my shield. It's why I trained with you so hard even in the beginning. Just like Jane and Alec had never seen someone their gift didn't work on with me I knew the time would come where someone would be created that my gift didn't work on. I admit I'm a little afraid though. My gift is so strong. What would it take to get past it? I'm glad Jane decided to train with you too. "

"I know just how I want to spend tonight."

"How's that?"

"Making you scream my name."

"Lead the way."

Felix

Guarding the tunnels was a difficult task. No one knew for sure which tunnels were completely closed off and which could be made passable with some effort. We didn't know how much effort they'd put in and we had no clue if they'd made more passages clear. We poured a flammable liquid into each tunnel and each vampire held a lit brand. I didn't know if this area was shielded at all but unless they wanted to lose a lot of soldiers the tunnels weren't the way to come in.

As the day passed we didn't see anyone in any of the tunnels. Still, we stood guard, lighting and relighting our brands.

Jasper

A frontal assault was the most likely if they had a gift that could cancel all of ours. That made my post the most dangerous out of any of them. We waited through the day and into the night. No one moved. We were still anticipating an attack.

Bella

The next morning dawned too early. I always wanted more time with my Jasper. I gathered with my team in the audience chamber while Jasper gathered with his at the front doors.

The audience chamber held the most guards and Aro, Marcus and Caius were dressed for a fight as well. I was scared for my friends but hoped the training we'd all received would be sufficient They wouldn't get to us unless they'd gotten past either Felix or Jasper and my shield.

We waited through the day and through the evening. There were no sounds of fighting and I found myself wishing that I could talk with Jasper to see if he saw anything coming.

Felix

It was dawn before we heard any activity in the tunnels. We watched our tunnel and when vampires appeared we prepared to roast them. There were more than we anticipated so we let them get almost to us before we lit the liquid on fire. There were many vampires dying.

Jasper

Dawn brought an army to our door. They couldn't get through the shield at first, though they tried until one man touched the shield.

Some of them ran past me others stayed to fight me and my comrades. We stayed plenty busy with the section of the army that stayed. God let Bella be ok.

Bella

I was shimmering in dawns rays when the first sounds of fighting began. Seconds later we were fighting for our lives and our Masters. I shielded each one of the foreign fighters and disintegrated them. The room filled up again and I did the same. I repeated this four times before there was one man I couldn't shield. I disintegrated the others and went to fight the man with the gift. He was a good fighter but not as good as me. Soon I had him in pieces and burned. Then I went back to disintegrating opponents. As there were fewer coming into us I called Jane and Alec to use their gifts.

I had to trust that Jasper was OK. Soon everyone who got close to the audience chamber was a statue and I shielded and disintegrated them as quickly as I could. Then a new group came from the other side, from the tunnels, I hoped Felix was OK. "Alec" I called. Soon they were statues and then they were dust but they just kept coming. We kept working tightly together, the non-gifted among us fighting, the gifted using our gifts as quickly as possible even for a vampire. They kept coming faster and faster.

We worked faster and faster too. I stretched my capabilities of the number of opponents I could shield. Collapsing those shields at least was easy. We fought for hours. Eventually, they stopped coming.

Felix

The flammable liquid only worked on the first bunch of the advancing army. After that, we fought. We fought for hours. I saw one of my men fall and worked even faster for it. One hour turned to the next and to the next and to the next. We were so busy some ran by us without being stopped but many of the vampires were beheaded and burned.

When it was all done, I had lost three of my men. We burned every bit of vampire flesh that had piled up. I hoped the others were OK.

Jasper

When vampires started coming they didn't stop. I fought for hours. The moment I got one opponent down another took his place, sometimes two or three. I helped out my team where I could. But my main focus was taking out as many as possible. I dropped a lighter on the vampires I had conquered and several I just pushed into the fire. The team got the idea and started doing the same. The flames built higher and higher as opponents kept coming.

How many vampires would be left in the world when this fight was over? Five jumped me at once and I had to push my own skill to its limits. When it was all said and done I had lost two on my team. I considered each loss a failure but a failure that was almost to be expected with the number of foes we'd taken down.

Demitri

Failure was not an option here no matter the numbers arrayed against us. If any of the wives were to die the Master associated with that woman would die too, unable to carry on. My team knew this and fought better than I have ever seen a team fight to keep the wives safe. Though we lost four in the struggle not a single vampire got by us to the wives. We waited for the second wave of trespassers.

Bella

When it was over I asked the Masters if I could go reestablish the shield and collect our various groups. They allowed it so after the castle was shielded again I collected Jasper, Demitri, then Felix. Each team lined up behind their team leader. I heard Felix announce that he had lost three, Jasper had lost two and Demitri had lost four. A total of nine guards against an unknown number of an army I considered a success. I had lost none, but that wasn't due to leadership, it was due to me turning them into dust. I didn't wait to see what the outcome of a fight would be before I collapsed my shield on the interlopers.

"Is it enough we've killed their army or are they next?"

"What would you do, Bella?"

"I would give them a few days not to expect it and to make sure they aren't sending more against us then I would go after them."

"We will give it thought."

"Masters you have one more issue for consideration. By shielding everyone I negated Chelsea's gift. I have re-shielded the castle but we may be missing some of your more loyal followers"

Felix, Jasper, Demitri, Jane, and Alec you all have your shields firmly in place, as do you Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The rest of the castle's inhabitants did, but if you need any of them to not be shielded...

"Take away the rest of the shields," Aro commanded

"It is done."

"Chelsea" Aro commanded.

"Yes Master"

"Make the rest loyal to the Volturi. We can't risk having an agent for the enemy in our midst.

I thought this was harsh. Some might want to leave service. Some would stay without artificial bonds. I didn't like it, though I kept my mouth shut. I saw Marcus staring at me quizzically.

"All but the team leaders are dismissed" Aro intoned.

Aro

She could break Chelsea's bonds. That meant Marcus, whose wife I killed, was no longer under Chelsea's control. He had a mind of his own again. I thought he'd been speaking up in council more than usual but as his thoughts ran parallel to my own I had given it no thought. We could have trouble from within and without if Bella allowed it.

"You all did a fantastic job repelling the army that was sent to us. I hope you will stay diligent in the days to come and make sure we are ready for any surprise attacks."

"Yes, Master," we intoned together.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story. Reviews are welcome. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.

On with the story:

Bella

For the next two weeks, the castle was on high alert. I guarded Aro, Caius, and Marcus. While Jasper guarded the front entrance and Felix guarded the tunnels. Their job was to be an early warning system if another army came. I doubted it would come. They would have had to have the numbers for another attack and someone to break my shield. The entire castle was shielded. If anyone had to come in or leave I had to lift the shield for them.

At the end of two weeks, I asked Jasper, "How long would it have taken the Romanians to build up that army?"

"Decades at least. Likely centuries. Especially for the Volturi not to see it coming sooner."

"Do you think Demitri and his group will bring the Romanians back?"

"I hope so Bella. They took Alec with them so I'd say the chances are good."

"I'd like to go up to the tower but I'm afraid we're stuck in here with everyone else. Let's go to our rooms."

Jasper held me tight as we made love that night. Making love with Jasper got better and better as the years began to fly by. As the sun began to rise, we rose too. Getting ourselves ready for the day.

I kissed him goodbye at the front entrance and continued on to the audience chamber. There was an argument in progress as I entered.

"We don't need this shield locking us all in. It's been two weeks" Caius said.

"Better safe than sorry," Marcus said, "At least until the Romanians are dealt with." Marcus disagreed.

They stopped when the saw me approach. "I see like me you gentlemen are beginning to feel claustrophobic. Shall I take down the shield?" I asked.

"Not yet, young Bella," Aro decided. "Soon, but not yet."

"I could very much use a hunt, Masters. I hope it doesn't stay up too much longer. Marcus, I'm sorry I can't shield the entire archives for you. I'm afraid it stretches my ability too much. I know you miss them. I miss them too."

"I understand, Bella, sometimes a thing is simply not possible."

"Are there any entrances or exits from your archives? Besides the front door I mean?"

"No, young Bella."

"I could unshield them entirely and let you in and out of them if you like? I could let you in when I leave in the evenings and come get you on my way to the audience chamber in the morning?"

"It won't be long now, young Bella, and we can all go back to using them. I'll wait with everyone else."

"I could at least take you down to get a collection to read while you wait if you like."

"Is that satisfactory Brothers?"

"Agreed," The other two intoned.

Marcus got up and followed me as I lead the way down to the archives.

When we arrived, I followed Marcus, Creating tunnels to whatever he wanted in the archives. In truth, I could have shielded them easily but I thought I had shown enough power during the fight. I must have limits to my power for Aro's sake. There must be some things I cannot do.

By the time Marcus was finished collecting books, both of our arms were full to the point we could barely see over them. I collapsed the tunnels I'd made and we made our way back to the audience chamber.

Jasper stood in the chamber. "Demitri requests entrance to the castle."

I set my books down by Marcus's throne and went to let down the shield for a moment.

Demitri had a panel van driven up to the entrance. Alec stood beside him and a large team of the guard stood behind them. I dropped the shield on the front door, or I guess I made a hole the size of the front door. Inside the panel van were ten vampires in Alec's form of stasis. We helped him pull them inside and out of view of the square. The guard came and carried them to the audience chamber. I stayed till Demitri came in and closed the hole behind him.

Were those the leaders, Demitri? I asked.

"They are indeed. Now they are the prisoners."

"I'd better get back to the audience chamber then."

Jasper, Demitri and I walked quickly to the audience chamber.

The vampires that had just been carried in reminded me of pieces on a chess board. All in different positions but frozen solid. I couldn't help but smile at the idea.

I took my place behind the thrones. Felix and Jasper each took their places as well. The first man woke up. "I say we start again" were his first words. Felix had him burned in less than a second. The second man woke up. "We should have never... where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Volterra," Aro responded.

"This wasn't my idea. I beg for mercy."

"Felix," Aro commanded.

"Kill all but Stephan and Vladimir."

Jasper and Felix had the task completed in less than five minutes. I was grateful. There was no need to wake these men and put them on trial. We knew what they had done. They were guilty but at least they would be unaware of the fires taking their lives. That was mercy as far as I was concerned. These men would have seen me and my Jasper dead if they could have managed it.

"Put Stephan and Vladimir in the cells. Alec, you keep them compliant." Aro commanded. Two guards came to carry them below. "Bella, you can pull back your shield now. Allow the staff to come and go about their business. You and Jasper can also go for a quick hunt now. The burn must be getting overwhelming. Be back quickly though we have a lot to do."

The hunt was amazing. I had almost resorted to human blood bags to get me through the siege. I found a wolf and a bear and took them both quickly.

Getting back to the castle we found that the audience chamber was lined around the edges with the guard. They had all heard that Stephan and Vladimir were in the castle and were there to see events play out. We took our places.

"...Felix, send out invitations to all of the covens. They are expected to attend. Everyone back to work for now." Aro commanded.

Felix

Aro could never resist a public show. I had to admit if there was ever a time for it, it was now. But to demand a representative from every coven attend, that seemed a bit large to me. Call in the trouble makers. Call in those you think might form a rebellion. Teach them a lesson. But someone from every coven was asking a bit much.

I could see Bella growing disenchanted with Aro a little at a time. Every time he did something that showed his greed or avarice she lost a little faith in him. I wondered what would happen when she became completely disenchanted. She had to know she'd never be allowed to leave. Her gift was too valuable. If she tried to fight her way out I wouldn't stand against her or the Major.

Now, to write out all of these invitations and get the guard to deliver them.

Jasper

We were now allowed to come and go at will. The first night we took a long hunt and then just enjoyed each others company staring at the stars. The emotions of everyone in the castle had been starting to get to me. My Bella always knew what I needed though. Dawn came as we were making love on a bed of leaves.

We had to hurry back to the castle to be at our posts on time. The castle was buzzing with gossip now that we had Stephan and Vladimir in the cells. Extra guards were posted down there and I'd never seen Aro so ebullient before. He was practically skipping he was so happy.

Bella and I watched and waited. The day passed slowly. There were guard coming in to get their instructions on where to deliver their invitations otherwise it was quiet.

When the day finally ended we were leaving the audience chamber when Aro stopped us.

Bella

"Young Bella," Aro said. "I want you to be the one to punish Stephan and Vladimir when the time comes."

"Why me?"

"Because they need to see the might of the Volturi first hand, young one. We need people too afraid to cross us like this again."

"Yes, Master," I said, but in my heart, I didn't mean it any longer. This wasn't defending myself in the middle of a fight, this was execution. I was no executioner.

We left the chamber and the castle completely. "Jasper I don't know if I can do this."

"I know my love, I know."

"What do I do?"

"I don't see you have much choice but to do it. Everyone will be watching and to do anything else would be to disobey a direct order."

I sobbed on Jasper's shoulder when we heard someone approaching. We both stood, ready for a fight.

"Marcus, what are you doing out here?"

"I came looking for you. Are you alright?"

"I don't think I can be an executioner, Marcus."

"I know little one. I'll see what I can do to change his mind. Don't worry, for now, we have two weeks till the trial. I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Marcus."

Then Marcus turned and ran back to the castle.

"Do you think he can change his mind?" Jasper asked.

"I hope so. Let's go running tonight. I'll race you."

With a laugh, we were off using the ground and the trees in our race to some imagined point.

The next few days passed in their normal fashion. We stood guard for Aro, Caius, and Marcus but there was nothing to guard them against. In any case, they were shielded. Someone could fire a flaming arrow at one of them and it would fall short.

After that when we arrived in the chamber we were immediately dismissed. For the next two days, our presence was not required. I assumed Marcus was making his case to Aro. I hoped Marcus was winning but I doubted it.

At the end of the second day, Marcus found us again. "I'm sorry Little One, I tried everything. I lost the argument. You will have to execute them yourself."

"Thank you for trying Marcus."

The day was here. All the covens had sent at least one representative. The castle was full of unfamiliar vampires. You'd think it was a party, not an execution. As I looked in the crowd I saw Rose and Emmett. They were eyeing the vampires around them with caution. I guess if I were them I would feel nervous here too. If not for me they would have died with Carlisle and Esme.

The prisoners were lead out onto the dais that had been set up for this occasion.

"How do you plead to the charge of treason?" Aro asked.

"We do not recognize this government. We have done nothing wrong." Stephan said.

"Brothers?" Aro asked. "Guilty or not guilty."

"Guilty," Marcus said.

"Guilty," Caius pronounced.

"Guilty," Aro added.

Will the executioner please step forward. As I stepped forward with my hood up I reminded myself that these men would have taken my Jasper and my friends from me given the chance. They could not live.

"Now," Aro commanded.

I shielded both men and collapsed it till the dust puffed into the air. Two guards came out with brooms, sweeping the dust into a pile. Felix set the pile alight.

"This is the fate of any who break our laws. They will be burned."

"Thank you for your visit," Marcus added.

The crowd was disturbed with what they had just seen. As they left as quickly as vampire speed allowed, I could hear murmuring among them.

Jasper was at my side as soon as the crowd had cleared. I sobbed into his shoulder. He wrapped me in a tight embrace and held me till I calmed. How had I ever gotten lucky enough for Jasper to be my mate I will never know.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story. Reviews are welcome. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.

On with the story:

Jasper

Bella was acting differently, not so happy, not so eager to help the Masters. Executing Stephan and Vladimir had affected her badly. She was still just as eager to spend time with me though. I was really worried about her. I didn't know how to make it better for her. I would have had no trouble killing the pair of them but it wasn't a fight and I knew that made all the difference to Bella.

"Let's go hunting Jasper," Bella asked me. So off we went out into the forest and up the hill where most of the predators could be found. She never tried to convince me to change to her diet but I had considered it a couple of times. In the castle it was inconvenient but on missions, it was more convenient.

I decided to try it this week. I hunted down a bear and drank. The taste was wrong and it only muted the burn in my throat but it was acceptable. Bella was both surprised and happy with this change. I didn't know if I was going to keep up this diet but it was easier in one way. I didn't feel any fear from my prey. That was kind of nice. In truth, it was more than nice. It was a huge relief.

Bella

Jasper tried the animal diet. He seemed happy with the experience. "So how was it?" I asked.

"I may continue it. It doesn't get rid of the burn but it's easier on my gift."

"I'm glad you didn't hate it too bad."

"No, Bella, I didn't hate it too bad."

I dreaded going back to the castle and whatever I might be asked to do next. I'd had enough death, enough destruction, enough killing.

We were back in time to get ready to be in the audience chamber with the Masters. We took our places and stood quietly. The day passed while they discussed possible threats, real estate, investments, and other things that were relevant to the vampire world.

"Bella," Aro said, "I want you and Jasper to get ready to go pick up a new recruit. He's in France."

"Yes, Master." We both said.

We went to pack an overnight bag and go meet the jet. We'd be handed a packet with the recruit's information on our way to the jet. I'd never been to France before. I was a little excited. I hoped he'd be one of the many who wanted to come with us. We left and were driven to the private airplane. The driver handed us a folder without saying a word. We got out, got on the plane, and waited for takeoff.

The leather of the seats felt good against my skin. The pilot came aboard, another vampire, and we took off moments later.

The Name of the man was Arthur. He was young, only 21. He was still human and they thought he would have a gift once changed. Not married, no children and he wasn't close to his family. He was an ideal candidate for the guard. I only hoped he thought so too.

When we landed, we started strolling the streets of Paris. We didn't hurry to the meetup point, we didn't delay either. He was at home alone when we arrived. We knocked and he opened the door. I surrounded him with a shield.

He couldn't escape of course. He battered himself against the edges of the shield. Eventually, he tired himself out. Then I removed my shield and Jasper helped him up and explained he was coming with us.

A chef had prepared him a meal and we got him settled in on the plane. He ate and drank and then asked a lot of questions we couldn't answer. "Our Masters want to speak with you." as he fell asleep on the relatively short flight it occurred to me for the first time that perhaps the food was drugged. Jasper carried him back to the bedroom and covered him up. He was still asleep when we landed. Jasper carried Arthur to the car and we sat on either side of him.

I carried him into the castle as Jasper went to report in.

I got him laid down in human quarters, set up food delivery, and made sure the place was stocked with movies and books, this time in French. I borrowed them from Jane, she liked French. I got the door locked and assigned a guard I trusted to the door.

Then I went to report to the Masters.

"Bella, has everything been done for our new recruit?" Marcus asked me.

"Yes, Master."

"You assigned a trustworthy guard?"

"Yes, Master."

"Arthur is still sleeping so this is a particularly easy catch."

"Good work," Caius said.

"Thank you, Master."

Jasper and I were dismissed. I hoped Arthur ended up having a gift and was treated well. Jasper and I went up to our rooms. We showered together and enjoyed each other's bodies for the rest of the night.

Dawn came too early. When we arrived in the audience chamber we were greeted with, "We have another job for you. You won't like this one though. I need you two to fly to Rio and escort Edward Cullen to the castle."

"Yes, Master."

"He's being threatened by other vampires so this is a rush job. Head out now."

In a whirl, we were back on the plane with Alec and headed for Rio.

"Do we have to save him?" I asked jokingly.

"We were ordered to so we probably should," Alec replied.

"He's gonna cause trouble"

And to that, there was no comment.

Landing in Rio we went to the address where Edward was living. He was home and shaking in his designer shoes.

"Come on, Edward. Its time to go back to Volterra. We're here now."

"Now that I'm finally safe let me finish packing," he said.

"You have five minutes." Alec said or I use my gift and we just take you to Volterra"

In five minutes Edward had packed more than he could carry. "I suggest you choose what stays because we may need our hands," Alec told him.

Learning we weren't going to be his personal concierge, he repacked and got it down to four bags and a box.

"Can we go now," I asked and raised my hood.

As we stepped out a gang of twenty vampires tried to stop us. I threw a shield around all of us instinctively.

"This vampire now belongs to the Volturi. I suggest you ladies and gentlemen find another target."

"He stole from us."

"What did he steal?"

"All of our jewels while we were sleeping one night."

"Edward, give them back their things." Jasper counseled.

"I don't have their things."

"I don't have time for this shit and motioned for Alec to use his gift on Edward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if he stole your things they will be here among his possessions. We will go through them and if we find anything like you describe we will return it to you. Is that a fair handling of the situation?"

"If he stole from us we want him too."

"We all want things we can't have and I have given my word that this worm will arrive safely to become a member of the guard in Volterra. Please let me keep my word without killing you to get through you."

"Jasper take descriptions of the stolen items and give them to me, I don't think this will be too difficult."

Alec and I went through his bags first, then his box, where we found more stolen jewels than this one group had lost.

I sat the box at the edge of the shield and pulled the shield back so they could access it. "Consider the other jewels my apology that I am honor bound to take your target away from you. Do we have a deal?"

"I still say we should take him one male said."

"Ladies and Gentlemen could you please do me a favor and find me the largest boulder that you can lift to carry back. You have my word that we will be standing right here when you return."

"Why?"

"Because I would prefer to show you what will happen if you try to take this man than actually kill you."

The group sent four to find a boulder of sufficient size for my object lesson. When they came back the boulder that they brought with them was huge. "Thank you. Now anyone that doesn't want to have to take a bath and change clothes take ten steps back."

Some did and some didn't. I didn't care. I shielded the boulder then collapsed my shield turning it to dust. "I warned you to step back," I said to the vampires coughing dust. "Can we agree that this particular vampire is not worth you going the way of the boulder?"

The vampires faded away in twos and threes. Taking handfuls of jewels with them.

"Alec, can you keep him like that. I'd prefer not to hear him bitching the entire way home."

Alec laughed. "I never grow tired of your methods of negotiation. Find a boulder, that could be you if you don't get out of my way, it never gets old."

"I'll keep amusing you if you keep him quiet on the trip home?"

"You'd amuse him anyway Darlin, Admit it, you hate to kill when scaring them off will do."

"True," Let's go home.

Alec brought Edward back to consciousness in the audience chamber.

"My jewels, what happened to all my jewels?" Were his first words.

"Given back to those you stole them from more or less," Bella said.

"I wouldn't have needed you if I was going to give them back."

"I barely got us out of there Edward. If I were you I'd shut up and be grateful for my life. Masters, Edward shouldn't be able to read the thoughts of anyone I shield. Before he begins snooping is there anyone you would prefer to be shielded?"

"Shield Chelsea as well."

"Yes Masters." and I left the room to do just that.

Jasper

Edward was on his knees in despair as losing his ill-gotten fortune. I found it hard not to laugh out loud at his predicament. So, it seemed did the Masters whose lips were twitching. "Alec, take Edward to an apartment in the level one wing.

"Can I have a piano there?"

"I don't think one will fit. Perhaps as you prove you are not a selfish, egocentric fool we will upgrade your quarters. You may even one day see the gifted's living spaces with much hard work. Here is your robe, Aro handed him a robe of light gray, and here is your membership symbol, he passed a plain version of the necklace all Volturi wear. Be here at dawn in the morning, every morning to see if your services will be required that day. You are dismissed to get settled in.

Bella walked back in as Edward was leaving. "Chelsea has been shielded Masters"

"Go play young ones, I can see the light in your eyes that you are holding back your laughter," Marcus commented.

"Race you to the forest," Bella said.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story. Reviews are welcome. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.

On with the story:

Bella

I thought that having Edward in the castle would be uncomfortable. It was annoying but he mostly stayed out of my way. He was just another guard to me. I had no feelings left for him except a mild disgust at the man he'd turned out to be.

Jasper and I reported to the audience chamber the next morning. We took our positions. Edward arrived a few minutes later only to be told his services wouldn't be required for the day. He left, head down. The Masters discussed matters of importance for the vampire world. Jasper and I were dismissed early when the Masters broke up for the day.

We left the audience chamber and went to the archives. It had been so long since I'd been there. I wandered through the shelves and found stacks of things I wanted to read. I made my choice and went to the reading area. Jasper joined me soon after.

We spent the afternoon and evening in the peaceful pursuit of reading. Taking our books with us we went up to our rooms.

The night turned to the morning as we made love. Each kiss stoked a fire in me. Each caress was a small I love you. He worshiped my body as I worshiped him. Getting ready for the day we made love again in the shower and had to hurry to meet with the Masters.

Arriving, we took our places. Ready for the day. Edward came in and was dismissed with the proviso that he work on his fighting skills with the rest of the guards on his days off. I could have felt sorry for him. He looked so pitiful. I guess life wasn't meeting his expectations in Volterra.

I felt no need to make his predicament worse but I couldn't feel sorry for it either.

There were no criminals today. Since showing my power even the seers didn't see anyone committing crimes.

And so time passed. It was five years later when there was the first criminal to be seen.

Demitri, Felix, and Jane had gone to collect him. He stood before us in tattered clothing and no shoes. So this man was a nomad. His two traveling companions stood behind him. He didn't look at them or at me, his gaze was firmly fixed on Aro.

"I didn't know she had a mate," he said, "I would have never tried to come between mates had I known. As soon as she told me she was mated I backed off and left her alone.

"Edward," Aro commanded.

"He speaks the truth," Edward said.

"Take my hand," Aro directed the nomad. Aro spent some time going through his thoughts.

"I suggest more caution in the future my young friend. Would you and your companions like to join us here?"

"I would," The nomad said with relief in his voice.

"We prefer our solitary life," the companions said.

"Very well, Jasper show our new recruit to the training area and test his fighting skills, then report to me and we will find a place for him in our guard."

The companions had already gone.

Jasper

I learned the nomad's name was Neil, and he was quite a good fighter. He could improve with practice but he would already be an asset. I took him to get some new clothes and a shower and took him back to the audience chamber to report.

"Neil will already be an asset to the guard. With a few weeks of practice, he could be a rival to any of us."

"Neil I expect you to work hard and focus on your fighting skills every day. Felix will work with you. Take him to a level three room. Bella, get him a selection of clothes."

"Yes, Master."

"Neil, I think you made the right choice staying here with us. Follow me."

"Here are your rooms. My mate, Bella has gone shopping for your clothing. Training starts at dawn officially but there is usually someone in the training room. You can wander about the castle or go on down to the training rooms. I'll leave you to get settled.

"Jasper," Neil asked, "Where do I go to feed?"

"Come with me. I'll show you."

Bella

It was lucky I was a vampire or I wouldn't have been able to handle all the shopping bags. Buying for a man who had nothing left quite a lot to get.

Next thing I knew Jane was beside me, laughingly asking me how I intended to open any doors and offering her help. With a smile, we split the bags and thinking I had everything he needed we set off back to the castle joking and laughing the whole way.

After I had Neil's things in his closets and drawers I went back to the audience chamber and offered the Masters, "Neil now has everything he will need for life here. His clothes are put up in his closets and I found him already at work in the training rooms on my way past. His skills are impressive for a nomad.

"Thank you young Bella," Aro said.

"Does it feel good to you to find the person is actually innocent?"

All three Masters nodded. "And we got a new guard out of the arrangement. It was a good day." Aro added.

Edward

They had forgotten me in the audience chamber. I stayed quiet and still hoping I might learn something from their casual banter. Life in Volterra didn't turn out to be what I expected. I had made too many enemies to go elsewhere though. Perhaps stealing my way through the country had not been the best way to handle the situation. I did, after all, have access to Carlisle's properties and money. But then, so did Rose and Emmett.

I decided I would challenge this Neil and when I beat him I would ask for better accommodations. They could hardly deny me and after all, I knew what he was going to do before he did it.

Aro

Edward thought he'd been forgotten. I could see the wheels spinning in his mind and he had a cunning look to his eyes. I wondered what he was planning. "Edward, come give me your hand."

Like a sulky child, he came before me and gave me his hand. He intended to challenge our newcomer on his first day here. "If you can beat Neil after he's had one month to practice then I will give you better accommodations Edward, not on his first day here. You've had years in which to learn, challenging the man on his first day here isn't exactly a fair fight. And I suggest you get to practice. Ask Felix for help if you want it."

Edward looked like a kicked puppy but left the room.

That boy would never grow up.

"Jasper, go see that Edward went to the training rooms."

"Yes, Master."

It was five minutes before Jasper returned. "No, Master, I couldn't locate him."

"Go look for him and bring him here," Caius said. "Get help from the other guard as you see fit."

"Jasper, he'll be pouting in his room if I had to guess. Check there first." Bella added.

Within an hour Jasper leads a sulky looking Edward into the audience chamber.

"Edward, If you intend to stay here you will be in the training rooms from dawn to dusk honing your skills if we do not need you here in the audience chamber. I'll be periodically checking that you are where you should be since you can't follow directions on your own. This stunt today is exactly why you don't have higher chambers or regard with us. Now, go to the training room and ask Felix to help you improve your fighting skills. The next time you aren't where you are supposed to be you will be fired from the guard and left to your own devices."

"Go," Caius said.

Edward turned on his heel and marched out.

"Jasper if you would check again," I asked after a few moments.

"Jasper was back quickly. He is in there but he's just standing in the corner watching."

"We'll deal with him another day Brothers."

A week went by before Jasper was asked again, "Go check that Edward is where he should be."

"He is in there but he's not training," Jasper said.

"Shall we go check on the progress of our guard Brothers?" Bella and Jasper followed in our wake.

When the arrived at the main training chamber all training stopped.

"Guard, Attention."

The guard flowed into carefully perfect rows.

"We've decided to check your progress and your skill. Felix, bring the guard to the Audience Chamber.

"Neil, and Thomas, we'd like to see you spar.

The fight was even. Neil had slightly more skill and Thomas had more speed.

"Enough, Neil, work on the speed of your attacks, Thomas, work on your skill."

"Felix, Major," Spar.

"We are shielded, Masters,"

"Bella temporarily remove their shield."

"It is done,"

They came together like gladiators of old each trying to get the best hold, the best leverage to end their opponent. After several minutes where neither was winning, Aro said "Enough."

"Jane, Edward"

Jane danced away from Edwards every attempt. Edward didn't even appear to be trying very hard. Soon Jane had him in a hold he couldn't get out of.

"Enough"

"Each of you choose a partner and spar. Felix, Major, Keep an eye out for potential recruits to the elite guard."

The audience chamber was filled with fighting. Every now and then Felix or the Major would pull a guard and team them up with someone else. Directing the unchosen member to the wall to watch.

When Felix and the Major had ten recruits each the sparring session was called to a halt.

"Felix, I want you to work with the guard that are along the walls to bring up their skills. Major, I want you to take these twenty and turn them into Elite Guard skilled enough to guard those I see fit or to leave the castle on various missions. Dismissed."

Bella

Jasper now worked in a side room off of the training room with his twenty guards. Felix worked in the main room with the rest. I was left to guard the Masters from any and all threats.

And time passed.

At the end of one day, I was asked to accompany Marcus on a walk.

"I wanted to talk to you because I want you to remove the shield from Aro. He killed my mate and used Chelsea to make me loyal to him for all these centuries." we talked as we walked around the town. I want justice... well, I suppose I want revenge."

"I will think about it," I said. I could promise no more than that.

"Thank you young Bella."

I didn't trust us not to be overheard that night so I wrote out what happened for Jasper to read and then burned it in our fireplace. For now, I would think about it. That was all I was prepared to do.

The next day we had a sad case that brought up too many memories. A vampire had told a human what he was and let her see what he was capable of. I begged the Masters to give her the opportunity to be changed and eventually I won the argument. It wasn't the girl's fault. But the girl, having been scared by the vampire world and all it contained didn't want to be changed, even if the other eventuality was death. Both the vampire and the girl were killed. After all, had left the audience chamber I sobbed, wishing for my Jasper's shoulder to cry on.

"Why would someone choose death?"

"Fear, mostly," Jasper told me that evening.

"How could being a vampire be worse than being dead though, at least she gets a second chance at things as a vampire, now she's just gone."

"It was her choice and I'm proud you fought in her corner enough to let her make it. She shouldn't be forced to become one of us, but you made it possible for her to choose her own fate."

"I feel like I failed her."

Jasper held me tightly as I sobbed into his shoulder. That could have been me.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own these characters I only play with them.

Please don't forget to follow and favorite the story. Reviews are welcome. I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far.

On with the story:

In the Audience Chamber the next day I bowed in front of Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Permission to speak freely, Masters?"

"Granted," Marcus said.

"I would humbly ask that any human that is told about us is given the opportunity to change, here in the castle where you can verify it has been done."

"Would you have wanted this when you were with young Edward?"

"I begged him to change me. The thought of growing old while he stayed young was repulsive to me. Luckily I found my real mate, but at the time Edward said he was my mate and I believed him."

"I don't see how it can hurt," Marcus said.

"I'll agree," Caius said.

"For you, young one, I'll agree."

"Thank you, Masters," I went and took my place behind them.

I had gotten their agreement not a moment too soon it seemed. That day there were two more a woman and a man who had revealed themselves to a human.

The woman said, "I wanted to change him, I would have changed him, but I would have killed him and it would have killed me to have his death on my conscience."

"What if we change him for you?" Marcus asked, "You will have to stay here until he learns control."

The couple looked at each other with so much love in their eyes. "Yes," the man whose name was Rick said. "Anything to be with her forever."

The man came in and claimed, "It was an accident. I got her out of a wrecked car but she was conscious and it showed my strength."

"You have a choice to change her or be put to death for revealing our secret," Aro said.

"I can't change her. I haven't the control."

"Would you prefer to be one of us, or die, young Sara?"

"I would prefer to return to my family but I suppose that isn't an option?"

"No, that will never be an option."

"Then I would prefer to be one of you. I don't want to die."

We would have two newborns in the castle. That could make things interesting.

"Bella, go fetch Felix."

Felix arrived back in the Audience Chamber with me in under a minute. "Felix," Aro said. "Send trusted guard to arrange accidents for these two humans. They have both chosen to become one of us."

"Yes Master," Felix said and left the room as quickly as he had arrived in it.

I felt light as a feather. I had saved four lives today.

Jasper

The elite guard would be ready to show Aro soon. They worked hard and successfully integrated the methods that I taught them into their overall fighting skills. If they kept this up I'd trust any of them at my back. I felt proud of my work and proud of my team. I wondered what luck Felix was having with the rest of them.

I missed being with Bella all day every day but it couldn't be helped if we were to get this accomplished. We still had the evening and the night and we made full use of both.

A month later

Bella

Rick and Sara had both been changed and were adapting to their new lives. Jasper was on his way in with his Elite guard to show off to the Masters what they had accomplished. Pride radiated from me. Each of the twenty was paired up and they began to spar. Aro watched closely as each attempt at a hold was slipped, punches and kicks blocked, and the speed at which they moved. Caius and Marcus watched closely too.

They let the sparring go on far longer than I expected but there wasn't a winner in the bunch. They each matched the others in skill and speed.

"Enough" Aro finally called out and they reformed themselves into rows.

"Jasper, this is incredible. Can any of them beat you?"

"We haven't reached that milestone yet, but I'd put them up against all but the most hardened warriors any day and as a group, I think they are almost unstoppable."

Move them all to guard level four and get them dark grey capes. You have done a magnificent job. You and your group join Felix in training the others.

"Yes, Master."

"Bella," Aro commanded, "Help Jasper make the appropriate housing and wardrobe changes."

"Yes, Master."

"Follow me," I said to Jasper and his group, pride radiating from me.

First, we gave each their Dark gray capes and changed out their necklaces for ones for their new rank. Then we took them to the level four quarters. Each empty room had a key in the door and we allowed them to choose their own quarters.

"Move this evening, Ladies and Gentlemen I'll see you at dawn to begin our new mission. Congratulations." Jasper said.

A cheer went up among the men and women and the other fourth level members came out to applaud them. I applauded as well.

Then I went back to the audience chamber and found that Aro, Caius, and Marcus had left for the day. It was later than I thought.

After a quick hunt while Jasper oversaw his team I was coming back into the castle and Edward was passing me in the hallway. He pushed me into the wall and tried to get his hand around my throat. I pried his fingers off of me and using his arm I flipped him placing a foot in the middle of his back.

"What is your problem, Edward"

"You kept Jasper from choosing me for the elite team, you kept me in my tiny one-room accommodation. It's all your fault."

"You suck as a fighter, that isn't my fault, you should try practicing and following instructions. Then you would improve."

"You shielded Jane from me, I could have taken her."

"Jane is a better fighter than you. I didn't need to shield her. You're so busy trying to hear what she's going to do you barely tried to attack her. Now leave me alone and we will take this up with the Masters tomorrow."

"So now you're going to get me in trouble on top of everything else"

"You did that Edward. Guard isn't allowed to fight each other outside of the training rooms or didn't you listen enough to know that? I have to explain why I got into an altercation in a hallway"

"Bella," Jasper called, "what happened?"

"Just Edward. I'm going to let the Masters handle it. Do you have your group all settled in?"

"I think they are still having a party but I did everything I needed to do."

"Then let's go up to our rooms and celebrate. They were very impressive. You did well."

"What about him?"

"The Masters will decide."

Jasper

It was all I could do not to take Edward out right then but Bella seemed fairly calm. I still needed to hunt so Bella went back out with me. I found a bear but she had young so I kept looking. Finally, I found a male wolf. He soothed the burn in my throat and made it easier to think again. Bella did the right thing letting the Masters decide Edward's fate. Anything that she did would be considered a grudge she was holding and would look bad on her.

In the end, we decided not to go back to the castle at all that night. We shared each other's bodies under the stars. We even did a little stargazing. Bella always knew just what I needed and when. When dawn finally started to crest the mountain we ran up to our room to change for the day.

The next morning I was in the Audience Chamber with Bella.

"Master's I call Edward Cullen for a hearing." She said.

Edward came in followed by my team.

I let Edward rant and rave about how life wasn't fair and he deserved to be on the elite team and it was all my fault.

"Which of these men do you think you are equal to Edward?" Aro asked.

"Any of them," he replied.

"Do I have a volunteer among you? Who is willing to go up against Edward?" All hands raised.

"What?" Edward asked.

"If you are equal to them you can fight for a place. If you win I'll put you on the team."

"Bella will only shield them so I can't win."

"Bella?"

"None of these men or women are shielded yet." She said calmly.

Aro chose the smallest of the group. A tiny woman.

"Are you both ready?" Aro asked.

"Yes, Master."

"Then spar."

Within two minutes the woman had Edward in a hold that he could not break.

"Enough," Aro said.

"It seems you were mistaken young Edward. Let's try another experiment. Jasper, get Felix's group in here."

Felix's group walked in at attention. "Felix, which of your fighters do you have to help most often?"

"Sara."

"OK Sara, you are going to spar with young Edward here. Are you both ready? Spar."

This fight took longer but after eight and a half minutes Sara had Edward pinned. "Thank you, Sara, and you Edward, this has been most enlightening."

Edward, you can't even keep up with your group let alone the Elite Group. Should I move you to the Barracks level with them? Perhaps motivate you to try harder? Perhaps I should kick you out for attacking a guard in our hallways. What do you think Brothers?"

"Barracks," Marcus said.

"Banishment," Caius said.

"Decisions, Decisions, I'm going to give you one more chance and move you to the barracks level with your compatriots. If you don't dramatically improve I will choose to agree with Caius. If you ever attack another member of the guard I will banish you. Felix, I'm counting on you to spend extra time with Edward until he deserves to be with his group."

"Yes, Master," Felix said with an evil smile.

"Do we have any more ready to join the elite guard for now?"

"No, Master,"

"Then this matter is settled. Move to the Barracks after your training today is over. I think dawn till full dark is sufficient to help you gain skill quickly. Do you agree Felix?"

"We can hope," Felix said.

"Bella, I have an experiment for you. I want you to try to shield Edward's gift."

"I'll try Master."

"No," Edward cried out and tried to run, Felix caught him and held him for me.

"It should be done, Masters."

"No, how will I fight I can't hear anything," Edward complained.

"You'll learn just like your compatriots, with hard work," Aro said. "Your gift is useless to us if we can't count on you to be able to defend yourself. Now get to work. You are all dismissed."

Bella

"Bella, Thank you for only defending yourself against Edward." Marcus

"I knew anything else would look bad for me not him. It was a conscious decision but not an easy one."

"Now, on with our day." Caius proclaimed.

There were a surprising number of criminals to be seen that day.

An immortal child had been created by a young vampire. They both died.

A vampire had accidentally revealed himself when hunting. He died. The human had run and hidden. They weren't speaking about what they had seen. His companions had turned him in.

A vampire had been seen sparkling in the sunshine by a human, that human had talked. The human was given the opportunity to change and took it. The vampire died.

Two vampires tried to claim the same Mate. She ran to the Volturi claiming neither was her mate. The men were jailed and the woman free to leave when Marcus verified neither man was her mate.

I was mentally exhausted at the end of the day and went to the training rooms. I passed by Felix working with Edward and sought out Jasper. He was teaching how to handle multiple opponents. I stood in the corner and watched. They really were good. Soon Jasper will have taught them everything he knows. I wondered what would happen then.

When Jasper was finished we went up to our rooms and I ran a hot bath. I needed to unwind after the cases I saw today. So much death.

I stayed until the water was cold and then reheated it.

When I finally got out Jasper lead me to the bed and held me all night. By morning I was feeling much better. I thought I could even face another day of judgments.


	17. Chapter 17

Things fell into a routine for the next year or was it two? Then one day Aro approached me. "I want you to remove the shield around Marcus."

"Oh, why?"

"Before you came along he was bound by Chelsea so that he didn't kill himself after his mate died."

"He can't kill himself now, a fire wouldn't touch him. No one can touch him."

"I still want him bound by Chelsea."

"But then he'd be at risk when we weren't in the audience chamber. I can protect him when I'm there but when I'm not around he'd be at risk. I'll think about it."

"Thank you young one."

I went to Caius.

"Caius I need your help. Aro wants Marcus unshielded and under Chelsea's control. Marcus wants Aro unshielded so he can get revenge for his Mate's death. My thought is either to keep them both shielded or unshielded them both and let them work it out. What do you think?"

"I think they've got you in a position where you have to take sides and I don't envy you the decision. Marcus tends to look for softer punishments than Aro and I know you approve of that. Aro is seen as the face of the Volturi and I know you realize that. It's likely if you let Marcus get his revenge he will join her in death after he kills Aro. That would leave only me. At least those two seats would need to be replaced."

"What I'm sure of is Aro won't continue to take "I'm thinking about it as an answer. What do I do?"

"I think you should unshield them both and let them work it out as you said."

"Then expect fireworks come morning."

All that night I was nervous. I didn't know how this would affect me, or Jasper. Maybe we should leave.

I snuck out into the forest with Jasper to talk over all that had happened and ask him what he thought I should do.

"Do what you feel is right and I will support you all the way."

"Can we just pretend that this is a normal night and go on a hunt?"

We went hunting and both found wolves for our dinner. Then we made love under the stars as if it was the last time we would ever get to touch. Morning came far too soon. I went to face the Masters.

I went to them dressed in my black robe, hood down. I walked in to see Edward there looking smug. The Masters were fighting among each other. I went to my position and waited. Eventually, they figured out that I was there and quieted.

"Masters, you've left me with a problem. Marcus has asked that I unshield Aro and Aro has asked that I unshield Marcus. I have decided that I will unshield both of you or neither of you. You choose.

"You WHAT?" Aro demanded.

"I will shield you both or neither of you. You choose"

"I choose to unshield both of us," Marcus said

"I demand you unshield Marcus," Aro said.

"Then I unshield you both."

And Marcus lunged at Aro. I watched as Aro was torn to pieces. Those pieces were thrown into the fire.

"Marcus, do you wish to be shielded again?"

"Yes Please," he said pleasantly.

"It's done."

"What comes next?" I asked.

"We will need time to discuss it. But I think you should join us." Marcus said.

"I agree," Caius said.

"I'll need to speak to Jasper before I give you my answer."

"Why don't you take the day off to consider it," Marcus said.

"Yes, Master,"

I went quickly to find Jasper and pulled him away from his team. In barely a breath I whispered the situation to my Jasper. Jasper whispered back his thoughts.

I went back to the Audience Chamber.

"Masters, I agree, but I have a suggestion to put forward to you. I think that Felix should join us and Jasper take over running the guard, or we have a new guard appointed to his position."

"I think that is wise, and plans for the future," Marcus said

"I'll agree as well," Caius said

"Shall I fetch Felix?"

"Yes, I think so," Marcus decided.

And so I did.

"Felix, you're needed in the Audience Chamber."

"Continue sparring, I'll be right back," Felix ordered

"This may take a while, Call Jasper's team in to help them perhaps?" I guessed.

"One moment then."

When Felix and Jasper came back with his team Felix asked, "Shall we go?"

"You're in for a shock. Follow me."

I walked in and Took what used to be Caius's chair. Caius now sat in Aro's spot.

The look on Felix's face was stoic but I could tell he was prepared for bad news.

"Felix, we want you to join us on the ruling council," Caius said

"You have a good grasp of what all of our guard is capable of and where they fit best," I added.

"You would make us a balanced council," Marcus said.

"What would happen to my men?" Felix asked.

"They would be under Jasper and possibly another head guard. We haven't voted on it."

"I would be honored."

"Take my seat Felix, another will need to be crafted," I said.

"Brothers and Sister, What business is there to handle today?" Felix asked.


	18. Chapter 18

By the request of my readers:

Afterward:

Jasper

After a hundred years our guard was better than it had ever been. Barring Edward, there wasn't a weak fighter in the bunch. Without Aro here we actually had recruits coming from all over the world to join us at one time or another. Aro had built a lot of grudges over the centuries.

I was so proud of my Bella. Who would have ever thought on the day we first met that she would one day be a ruler of our world. Our bond continued to grow. We were inseparable. I knew I could never live without her. She had become part of me, the best part.

We both kept to our animal diet which made us different in the castle. Our golden eyes were looked at with curiosity and respect. Our diet didn't weaken us and I found that I enjoyed not feeling the fear and pain of my food. Plus hunting was a great time to get away from it all and be alone together.

Victoria did eventually try for Bella on one of our many hunts. Bella asked me to let her handle it and handle it she did. Within minutes the incense-like smoke filled the little clearing we had been in and Victoria's ashes were soon blowing in the evening breeze. Bella was a good fighter. As good as any on my elite guard. She still practiced with us on occasion and encouraged the other rulers to keep up their fighting practice as well, reminding them that someone had gotten past her shield once and if it ever happened again she didn't want to lose any of them.

As for me, I was happy to be in charge of the guard. It utilized skills that I had gained with Maria without having to resort to the barbaric treatment that was common in Maria's camps. Plus, the better the guards, the better the protection my Bella had.

Bella

It had been a hundred years almost to the day that Aro had met his end. Marcus still sat on the ruling council along with Felix, Caius and I. I knew that Marcus was seeing someone but I thought she might be human with the secrecy he gave the affair. He was quite a bit happier than I had ever seen him and occasionally I even saw him training with Jasper.

Neil had been appointed to head the lower level guards, being the only one to ever best Jasper in a sparring session even once. Jasper headed the elite guard and oversaw Neil. They had become close friends and comrades. They and Felix even had "Boys nights" where I would find them playing games, or generally letting their testosterone levels get the best of them. Jane and my "Girl's Nights" were much more fun. We gossiped, shopped, went to the one spa that stayed open late and even included Chelsea and other girls on occasion.

Jasper and I were closer than we had ever been. Our bond grew stronger by the day or more accurately, by the night. By day I tended to the matters of the vampire world, from those breaking our laws to real estate, financial interests, and the spy networks that gave us information on fellow vampires. Many things had changed though.

Edward was promoted after fifty years in the barracks to a level two guard but I didn't expect him to ever rise higher. We needed someone who could read minds with Aro gone. He was still a pain to deal with but Chelsea made him loyal to us and that was the best we could hope for. His main request was for a piano so we relented and set up a music room for our various guards to use when they were off duty. I admit this was my influence. We celebrated the arts and sciences here so why not let our guard appreciate the art of music. Edward still didn't get the piano he sought sometimes though because he had to share it with all the other guard, including sometimes, me.

Our elite guard numbered fifty now and lower level guards strived to gain that goal. It meant they were free to go on missions around the world. It also meant special quarters and privileges. However, if one more guard attained that goal we would have to create new quarters to house them. We were out of quarters for elite guard and I considered it a wonderful problem to have.

There had never been more than three rulers at one time and that left a housing shortage. Space was made for me to have larger accommodations as the wives in their tower were now allowed to join their husbands. Aro's wife chose to join him however and that was a sad day for everyone.

We let Felix take Aro's accommodations because, in truth, Jasper and I were fine staying with his soldiers. We probably would have stayed with them if it wasn't for Jasper's gift. In the tower, he would have more space around him not to feel others emotions. First, it had to undergo a drastic transformation. Even I couldn't feel comfortable in the opulence that surrounded us up there. The walls were repainted, the art and hangings replaced, and the lowest level set up as my office. That gave us three stories to live in.

We even had to have a new chair made for me to match the other rulers. I still shielded the rulers and our most trusted people, but I had additional duties.

Chelsea found her talent used much less in this new regime. Edward was one of the few who had to be encouraged to remain loyal. If someone didn't want to join us, with the exception of humans who found out about us, they didn't have to. Others who felt they had other ways to live their lives were allowed to leave. In fact, we encouraged it. We wanted a force that wanted to be with us, not that was forced to be with us and we were stronger for it.

We were seen out in the world as a much more fair ruling body. With a warrior, a woman, a scholar, and a nobleman among us. Caius had been second to a king in his human life and he never got to show that side of himself until now.

Jasper was asked his opinion when all four of us could not reach a verdict. He was our tiebreaker. Though he wasn't officially a ruler, he didn't sit on a throne and listen to the problems of our kind, his opinion, when voiced, was much valued. I thought if Neil continued to practice, if he ever got better than Jasper at combat, I would find my mate sitting beside me. For now, Neil had taken Felix's old position of dispensing justice while Jasper turned our guard into a cohesive fighting force. After all, someone had beat my shield once. We should all be ready for the next conflict.

For now, it was a time of peace though with no serious conflicts on the horizons.

I had finally found my place among vampires. I had a mate I adored, a world to help rule, and a castle that was surprisingly full of friends and family to us all. And to think, it all happened because once upon a time Edward left a scared young girl in the forest and Carlisle betrayed me to the Volturi. Fate has a wicked sense of humor.


End file.
